I'M
by HoMin 'eL
Summary: HOMIN (Yunho x Changmin) (TVXQ) FANFICTION.#SLIGT SeKai/KaiHun (sehun/kai or kai/sehun) (EXO) Pertemuan yang telah dinanti-nati… oleh Changmin dan Sehun. Namun apakah akan berakhir seperti ini… apakah Sehun akan membenci kakaknya? apa sebaliknya? nantikan pertemuan mereka. I'M CH 10 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Sebenernya saya males nulis fic. T^T saya ini lagi WB bawaanya nagis mulu kalau ngeliat lembar . tapi saya gregetan ngeliat minimnya author homin di FFn. Thanks buat author HoMin baru YUNMIN HEART anda membuat kita (para Homin shipper) terpuaskan LOL. tak lupa AUTHOR HOMIN CHARM dg ficnya yang AMAZING tapi apdetnya… bikin yang nunggu bisa bangun rumah dulu (di sate). dan terakhir ELA ELA CHANGMINIE hemmm author Pedho satu ini (gampar) maksud saya author fic pedho ini makin eksis sama fic CATH ME nya cepet di lanjut ya thoooR~~

Dan saya kira untuk sekarang cuman 3 auhor itu ajah yang eksis (nangis miris) padahal readernya banyak! Napa authornya bisa di itung pakek jari T^T (nangis kejer) maka dari itu saya mau menyudahi WB saya! Saya mau berjuang sama 3 author di atas dan author2 HoMin lainya yang sekarang pada HIATUS seperti Delicious Shim dan devionly (berharap mereka kembali)

AYO PARA HOMIN SHIPPER TUNJUKAN DIRI KALIAN! (njiplak slogan fic pedho punya ela)

**I'M**

(saya bener2 tanpa perhitungan bikin judul LOL)

Chip chip chip chip

Kaicauan burung-burung itu mengganggu pendengaranku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan cahaya yang menyusup dari gorden kamar ku langsung meyerang mata ku. Sial.

Aku tidak suka pagi ini. Aku mulai malas turun dari kasur hangat ku. Aku berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi kulihat wajah ku di cermin. Tampan.

Katakan aku narsis. Tapi aku memang tampan walau saat bangun tidur sekalipun. Kubuka kaus ku dan ku lempar ke keranjang, sebenarnya aku melemparnya sembarangan. Ku cuci mukaku dengan air dingin yang angsung membuat kesadaranku penuh. Dan itu hanya akan membuatku terseyum saat aku kembali melihat cermin. Aku makin tampan saja.

Ku pikir saat ini kalian pasti tertawa geli. Tapi jangan menyangkal Jung Yunho memnag Tampan kan?. Siapa yang akan bilang Jung Yunho jelek. Aku bertaruh kalaupun ada pasti dia pasti tidak punya mata. Bahkan orang buta bisa merasakan aura ketampananku. Hahahahah aku makin gila saja dengan kenarsisan ini. Tidak tidak, aku tidak narsis aku hanya mengakui kenyataan saja. Tidak lama aku mengosok gigiku. Dan aktifitas pagi di kamar mandi lainya.

Aku keluar dari kamar hanya memakai celana soft jeans tanpa atasan .

Ku buka pintu kulkas mencari air dingin untuk mengguyur tenggorokan ku yang kering. Ku minum dengan senang hati sambil melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah, jam aku tidur terlalu lama ternyata.

Aku mulai mengambil telepon dan memesan paket breakfast di resto langganan ku. Jangan tertawa apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh seorang bujang 26 tahun yang tinggal sendirian seperti ku? Apa lagi aku tidak bisa masak. Makin tambah miris saja.

Ku rebahkan diriku di sofa depan TV. Kunyalakan TV LCD ku. Sebenarnya untuk apa aku beli TV sebesar ini. Ku tonton pun jarang. Sendirian pula. Aku tertawa.

Ku lihat layar itu menampilkan serial drama percintaan? Aku tertawa geli. Kalau tidak tentang cinta segitiga yang tak ada ujungnya seperti orang bodoh. Pasti tentang cinta yang tak direstui orang tua gara-gara masalah materi. Atau tidak tentang pangeran yang bersusah payah mendapatkan tuan putri. Aku menhela nafas bosan.

Aku hendak menganti chanel saat wajah indah itu muncul, halus… sepertinya. Aku tidak tahu kulit itu sepertinya halus sekali kalau disentuh. Bibir itu kenapa… perasaan apa ini? Hidung itu… ohh tuhan… MATA ITU!

"Bambi…"

Aku bergumam Bambi yah dia punya mata seperti Bambi. Pemeran laki-laki dalam drama itu memiliki mata Bambi! Hatiku berdesir apa-apaan ini… aku jatuh cinta pada TV? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku… aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Siapa namanya?.

Ku coba focus pada drama, ku coba mendengar adegan demi adegan. Aktingnya… kenapa rasanya beda sekali dengan aktor kebanyakan. Dia manly tapi dia sangat cantik aku tidak sanggub menahan senyum nista di bibirku. Ahhh nista sekali diriku… kali ini nafasku mulai tercekat. Aku tidak bisa bernafas! Kenapa ini. Aku marah aku murka. Kenapa dia kelihatan nikmat sekali berciuman dengan pemeran wanita itu? Aku ingin menciumnya. Menjadikanya miliku. APA INI?! Sekarang aku sudah menjadi possesive padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku jatuh cinya padanya. ya tuhan.. jangan ,jangan, jangan berakhir…

dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika drama itu sudah berakhir. Aku seperti orang Gila.

30 menit yang lalu aku jatuh cinta padanya

25 menit yang lalu aku menjadi penggemarnya

15 menit yang lalu aku merasakan cemburu buta karenanya

5 menit yang lalu aku menjadi sangat overprotective padanya

Dan sekarang Aku sangat merindukanya. Ya tuhan aku harus mencari anak sialan ini!

~I'M~

2 hari berlalu seperti neraka bagiku. anak itu Shim Changmin. Namanya sangat terkenal ternyata. Tak pernah sedetik pun tidak mengisi otak ku. Aku tahu, aku mungkin sudah sangat terobsesi dengannya saat ini. Katakana aku gila, terserah. Aku ingin memilikinya. Dan dalam kamus hidup ku. Tak ada kata tak bisa dan tak mungkin. Semua pasti bisa dan mungkin selagi aku bernama Jung Yunho. Salahkan ayahku yang terlalu kaya sampai aku bingung harus ku buang kemana uang ini. Tidak aku hanya bercanda. Tentu aku menggunakan uang ayahku dengan baik. Salahkan dia yang terlalu sayang padaku dan membiarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri. Perusahaan ayahku pemegang saham terbesar di ASIA. Sayangnya aku bukan anak penurut yang mau saja tersekap di meja presdir pada usia muda. Aku tersenyum geli , jadi ingat drama yang ku tonton dimana Changmin manis itu menjadi presdir muda disana.

Aku menyerahkan semuanya pada temanku, sahabat ku, orang paling ku percaya, Choi Siwon. Yah dialah presdir Jung Corp. aku tidak menyesal. Aku tetaplah pemilik utama. Aku tertawa geli padahal lebih bagus kalau siwon mau menerima semuanya. Kenyataanya aku tak begitu gila harta.

Aku masuk ke gedung SMent tempat managemen Bambi ah! Tidak, maksudnku Changmin. Jangan Tanya kenapa dan bagaimana. Karena jawabanya sudah pasti karena aku menginginkanya dan aku Jung Yunho.

Aku meyapa resepsionis yang tidak terlau cantik itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan direktur Lee, kita sudah membuat janji hari ini djam 2 siang"

Ku paparkan keinginanku pada wanita muda itu. Dia menelpon seseorang sebentar lalu mempersilahkan ku untuk mengikuti staf yang akan mengantarkan ku ke ruangan direktur Lee. Aku tersenyum kecil. Tak sabar ingin segera mendapatkan pemuda yang selama 2 hari ini selalu menhantui ku dengan senyum indahnya itu. Aku menutup mataku saat pintu lift perlahan tertutup. Mengingat lagi senyum itu. Walau aku tahu, itu di tujukan pada pemeran wanita bangsat itu. Biar kau tak peduli kalau aku terdengan anarki seperti ini. Aku terlalu menginginkanya. sampai sesak rasanya!

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan aku mengikuti staf yang mengiringku keluar dari lift aku mengikutinya sampai aku berada di depan pintu manghoni yang terlihat kokoh. di ketok 2 kali pintu itu oleh staf

"Pak, tuan Jung sudah datang" Ucap staf lelaki itu.

"Ya silahkan masuk" terdengar suara lelaki paruh baya dari dalam. Berat.

Aku terseyum sopan menhargai kerja kerasnya. staf itu pergi . Aku mulai memegang hendel pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Dan…

Ya Tuhan….

TBC

LOLLL Bunuh saya LOLL yak ampun cerita apa nich.. nich fic apa cuman curhatan yunho LOL!

Biarlah~ saya lagi seneng banget sama POV yunho… khekkekeke

Kalau repiuwnya 50 (ngipi!) saya bakalan apdet besok (saya panjangin biar seneng)

Kalau repiuwnya 30 (masih ngipi loe!) saya apdet besok tapi gak jamin bisa panjang

Kalau repiuwnya 20 kebawah saya apdet kapan2 mungkin lusa atau 3 hari lagi ^^

TERIMAKASIH!


	2. Chapter 2

Hal pertama sebelum Publis sebenarnya saya Takut. kenapa?

KARENA SAYA APDET DI TANGGAL 12 BULAN 12 TAHUN 2012 (OH GOOOOOOD!)

Wwkwkwkwkkwkwkwkwk so jadi Sesuai Peraturan (digampar) karena review-nya 30. (saya heran terakhir liat kok ngepas banget 30 ya) khekek Jadi saya apdet hari ini tapi gak jamin bisa panjang yah.. LOL (di kroyok)

Dan oke SELAMAT untuk **Jung Hyo Bin** karena kamu adalah Reviewer Pertama di Fanfic ini (prok prok prok).

Dan juga SELAMAT untuk **Vely** sebagai Reviewer terpanjang dan unik khkekeke (saya suka review panjang dan unik)

Hyo dan vely nanti saya kasih hadiah, berupa drabel HoMin yah ^^ nanti hadiahnya di akhir Cerita. ^^

Bagi Reviewer yang lain juga aku sangat mencintai kalian! Terima kasih sudah memberi saya semangat! AYO KITA CINTAI HOMIN BERSAMA-SAMA! (peluk satu satu)

**I'M** (chapter 2)

"Ya tuhan…"

Aku berdesis memaggil nama yang sudah lama tidak kusebutkan. Hatiku berdesir rasanya ingin meloncat dari gedung ini. Sesak apa ini? Tapi menyenangkan.

Ku coba menenangkan hatiku. Hei ingatlah aku Jung Yunho. Tidak akan lucu kalau sampai aku kelihatan bodoh hanya karena melihat malaikat didepan mataku.

Ku tutup pintu pelan di belakangku. Ku umbar senyum bisnis pada direktur Lee yang nampak senang sekali. Dasar lintah darat.

Ku alihkan pada pemuda yang kini berdiri dan terseyum padaku itu. YA tuhan… aku ingin melemparnya ke meja kerja direktur Lee dan menjamahnya disana. Paha itu… kenapa begitu menggoda. Pinggang Ramping itu.. Ya tuhan… demi apapun yang kau miliki. Kenapa baru sekarang kau mempertemuka ku dengannya? Ku telan ludah ku, saat aku melihat bibir indah itu. Aku ingin melumatnya. Mata itu.. seperti Bambi.. tapi aku sadar… miliknya lebih indah.

"Jung-ssi senang sekali melihat kedatangan mu." Ucap direktur Lee seraya menjabat Tanganku serakah. Aku terseyum padanya.

"Ah, kenalkan ini Shim Changmin, dan Changmin, ini Tuan Jung Yunho orang dari Jung Corp. Yang akan menjadi sponsor Tunggal mu " ucap Direktur Lee lancar. dia memang pintar biacara.

"Shim changmin" dia meluncurkan suara indah itu dari bibir manisnya. Ah bagiamana bisa? aku bahkan belum pernah merasakan bibir itu. Tapi aku yakin rasanya pasti manis.

Ku raih tangan indah itu. Ya tuhan. Sudah berapa kali aku memanggil namamu hari ini? Kulitnya beradu dengan Kulitku. Halus…Ahhhh… aku mendesah dalam hati. Nikmat.

"Jung Yunho" ku jawab dengan sekuat tenaga menjaga suaraku, agar tidak terdengar aneh.

Dia tersenyum. matanya itu. Aku seakan terseret ke dunia lain aku tidak mau kehilangan dia. Aku rela tersesat disini. Di sesatkan olehnya!

Changmin hendak menarik tanganya namun

Puk

Ku tahan dia dengan tangan Kiriku. Kini kedua tanganku mengenggam tanganya. Matanya membulat. Kaget. Wajahnya itu kenapa harus kelihatan imut begitu?

Perlahan jariku menyusuri pergelangan tanganya. Halus… ah…halus sekali. Jariku meyusup di balik kemejanya. tanganku semakin kedalam merasakan halusnya kulit mulus itu. Matanya panik, sibuk melihat ku lalu melihat tanganya yang kugerayai. Berkali-kali. Dia lucu sekali. Aku ingin memakanya. Lalu-

"Ehem. Jung-shi"

Suara berat itu menginsrtupsi ku aku menghentikan aktifitas –mengerayai tangan changminku, hahaha bahkan aku sudah mengeklaimnya sekarang. Kulihat Direktur Lee yang terseyum dan mempersilahkan ku untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Ah…Maaf Changmin, kulit anda begitu mulus, jadi saya mengira-ngira apa nanti produk perawatan dari kami bisa cocok dengan anda" aku tersenyum manis. Dan dengan tak rela melepas kan tangku darinya.

Dia masih tampak bingung. Hahaha aku ingin menggigit pipi itu.

"Apa Jung Corp juga memproduksi hal seperti itu?" ucapnya agak geli seraya mengistirahatkan pantatnya di sofa yang empuk.

Aku tersenyum manis. Sial anak ini pintar juga.

"Tidak untuk Saat ini tapi kami sedang dalam proses bekerja sama dengan produk kecantikan G-lax yang mana kan segera dilaksanakan"

Terimakasih untuk ayahku yang mewarisi otak cerdasnya padaku. Aku tertawa geli dalam hati yah… Jung Yunho apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini. Aku duduk di sampinya. Dekat.

Aku tidak mau jauh-jauh. Entahlah dia seperti magnet saja. Tak kupedulikan tatapan aneh Direktur Lee yang melihatku duduk begitu dekat dengan Changmin. Sedangkan masih sangat banyak ruang di sofa panjang itu.

"Emm Baiklah jadi Changmin, Jung-ssi, saya akan menjelaskan kontraknya pada kalaian. Kalau di setujui dua pihak kita akan segera menandatangani kontarak ini."

Papar Direktur Lee yang senyumnya makin mengembang saja. Managemen mana yang tidak akan senang kalau salah satu aktrisnya di sponsori oleh Jung Corp, yang mana Bapak dari perusahaan – perusahaan di ASIA. Dari bidang otomotif, transmisi,fashion, dan Bangunan. Dan tentu saja masih bnayak lagi. Apa lagi sebagai Sponsor Tunggal.

Shim Changmin kau sangat beruntung. Ketahuilah.

Aku berterima kasih untuk presdir Jung Corp sekaligus sahabatku, Siwon. yang mau saja mengabulkan permintaan bodoh ku ini. Meskipun dia bilang 'kau berhak melakukan apa saja, ingat Jung Corp itu milikmu' ah aku jadi tidak enak kalau mengingat hal itu lagi. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Jung Corp mensponsori aktris dengan nama Jung Corp itu sendiri.

Direktur Lee mulai menerangkan ini dan itu tentang kontrak. Aku tidak peduli. Aku memperhatikan wajah serius di sampingku. Ku perhatikan setiap inci. Aku baru tahu dia mempunyai tindik di telinga kananya. Aku ingin menjilatnya. Dan aku hanya menjilat bibir bawahku sebagai gantinya. Nista.

Aku menelan ludahku saat menyusuri tulang rahangnya yang kokoh dan juga leher panjang yang kelihatan nikmat itu.

hatiku berdesir hebat, samapai keperut, Saat Changmin menelan ludah sehingga _adam aple-nya_ bergerak indah, pelan naik lalu turun lagi.

Aku tersiksa menahan senyum ku agar tak terlihat terlalu lebar. Saat melihat ekspresinya mempreskan bibirnya lalu pelan menganggukan kepala ber ulang kali tanda mengerti.

Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Direktur Lee yang sedang membicarakan koktrak. Aku menyerngit… apa indahnya pak tua itu? hingga Changmin terus memandanginya. Aku menampar diriku sendiri dalam hati. Bodoh, bukanya jelas. Sangat tidak sopan kalau sampai tidak memperhatikan orang yang sedang bicara. Yah… seperti diriku saat ini. Aku sangat tidak Sopan.

Biar aku tak peduli. Aku tidak akan mempedulikan siapapun kalau ada Changmin disisiku.

Pandanganku mulai turun ke paha-nya yang panjang. Aku menjilat bibir bawahku lagi. Kenapa semua ini begitu berat?. Oh god! Aku ingin menyentuhnya! Sudah cukup aku di buat gila. Sudah cukup.

Tanganku mulai nakal menyentuh pahanya yang di bungkus ketat oleh jeans bermerk itu. dia kaget. Matanya menatatap ku horror. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali mulutnya terbuka. Aku ingin melumatnya sekarang juga.

"Maaf Jung-ssi, tangan anda" ucapnya protes sambil menyerngit. Tidak suka.

"Ah..oh! maaf, maaf saya hanya ingin tahu merk jeans apa yang ada pakai, karena kelihatanya Bahanya terlihat halus. Saya hanya berfikir, apa nanti anda akan nyaman menggunakan produk fashion dari kami"

Aku mengelak. Entahlah ku puji ayahku dua kali hari ini. karena telah mewariskan kecerdasanya padaku.

"O..ohh.. hemm tenang saja saya cocok dengan semua produk Expert" jawabnya, menyebutkan salah satu perusahaan Fashion milik Kami.

Wajahyna melunak. Aku senang. Kenapa ekspresinya cepat sekali berubah-ubah. Aku semakin tak bisa menguasai diriku.

"Untunglah"

Ku jawab singkat sambil menampilkan senyum terbaikku. Dia sedikit kaget. Terpesona mungkin.

Lalu membalas senyum ku. Jantungku seakan copot mendapat serangan itu. dan juga aku yakin pipinya sempat berwarna pink. Changmin-ah… kau benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Ehem... jadi Jung-ssi, Changmin apa ada yang tidak kalian mengerti dan tidak di setujui di kontrak ini? sedangkan dari pihak SM sendiri kami sangat setuju"

Direktur Lee menginterupsiku lagi. Lama – lama dia menjengkelkan.

"Ya saya seutuju"

"Ya saya setuju"

Jawabku dengan Changmin bersamaan. Kami saling menatap lalu tersenyum bersama. Tuhaaaaaaaan. Aku sangat senang!

**~I'M~**

**A**ku berada di café di dalam gedung SMent sekarang. café ini sangat aman dari para wartawan. Aku tidak sendirian aku dengan takdirku sekarang. Hahaha menggelikan bukan? Entahlah aku merasa dia takdirku. Aku tak pernah menjadi gila seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Hahh"

Ku dengar dia mendesah setelah kita diam beberapa Menit. Dia ada disampingku. Aku memilih duduk disampingya agar bias dekat denganya. Licik bukan?

"Jadi.. anda mengajak saya kesini hanya untuk anda pandangi atau bagaimana? Sejujurnya saya masih punya jadwal sebentar lagi" ucapnya. mata hitamnya menatapku dalam. Aku tenggelam.

"Maaf Changmin-ah… aku tidak bermaksud. Kau hanya terlalu indah, aku sampai tidak sadar sudah memandangimu terlalu lama" ucapku. Dia mengerjapkan mata. Bingung.

Dia tertawa kecil. Imutnya . Mungkin heran kenapa gaya bicaraku jadi tidak formal begini. Hei ingatlah, aku sedang tak membicarakan bisnis disini.

"Ahhh jadi begitu begitu? Jadi ini bukan masalah bisnis kan? Hmmm" Dia menyesap vanilanya

"Jadi… apa anda tadi juga tidak sadar saat dikantor Ahjus- maksud saya. Di kantor direktur Lee. Dan terus- terusan menatap saya? Dan membuat saya merasa kurang nyaman sepanjang waktu?" ucapnya Sopan dengan bahasa formal. Aku tahu dia menyindir.

Aku tersenyum. Jadi dia sadar? Sadar kalau ku perhatikan. Aku senang.

"Yahh bisa jadi, dan berhenti mengucapkan bahasa formal. Aku tidak suka" aku menjawab sekaligus memerintah.

"Baiklah Yunho-ssi aku tidak keberatan. Hanya tidak mau terlihat tidak sopan di depan and- ah maksudku di depanmu" ucapnya manis. Pipinya kembali berwarna pink. Kenapa dia bisa semanis ini sih. Aku menhela nafas frustasi. Aku tidak kuat lagi.

"Changmin-ah aku-"

"Bisakah hanya Changmin saja?" potongnya. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Dia terlihat tidak senang. Kenapa?

"Tapi aku ingin memanggilmu begitu. Atau perlu kuubah jadi changminie? Kau pilih yang mana?" ucapku tegas. Enak saja tidak boleh. Siapa sekarang yang memegang masa depanmu nak.

"Ya ya… terserah kau saja" ucapnya sedikit tidak terima. Wajahnya melengos ke jendela. Bibirnya sdikit mem-pout. Andai dia tahu kalau itu akan membuatnya jadi kelihatan manis sekali.

Aku tersenyum mulai senang menggodanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu minie besok apa jadwal-"

"Yah! Apa-apaan itu? kenapa sekarang kau memanggilku dengan nama itu? changmin-ah sudah cukup kan?!" ucapnya ah kini dia marah. Perutku geli. Aku senang, dia marah. Karena diriku. Dia jadi hanya memandangku.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang terseah aku mau memanggilmu bagaimana kan?" kini wajahku ku buat serius. Dia sedikit kaget. Hah takut? Oh tuhan Menyenangkan sekali.

"Ya… ta tapi… tidak harus memanggilku dengan nama itu kan." Kini wajahnya menunduk tak mau beradu dengan mataku?. Dia benar-benar takut.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Untung dia sedang menunduk. Kalau tidak ,bisa tahu dia kalau sedang ku permainkan.

"Kenapa? Minie sangat manis kan?" ucapku sseraya menjulurka tangan ku untu meraih pipinya. Dia terkesiap.

Jari-jariku mengelus pipi halusnya. Aku merasa di fatamorgana. Wajahnya benar-benar halus. Seperti sutra. Tidak. Lebih dari itu.

Wajahnya memerah. Malu? Tanganya bergerak ingin melepaskan tanganku dari wajahnya. Aku menolak.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka kusentuh?" ucapku wajahku datar. Matanya berair?. Apa kau setakut itu?

"Aku Mohon. Ini di depan umum" ucapnya halus memohon? Apa mengoda? Kau tahu changmi-ah kau jelas jelas sedang menggodaku kan? Ku gerakan tanganku yang lain untuk menyentuh pipi sebelahnya. Kedua tanganku menangkup wajahnya sekarang. Dia makin kaget. Ya ampun kenapa kau terus-terusan terliat manis begini sih? Apa kau tidak capek?

"Tidak ada wartawan disini, jadi bagaimana? Minie manis kan? Biarkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu" ucapku. Ibu jariku mengelus pipinya yang kini sukses berwarna kemerahan.

"Tapi… itu seperti gadis. Aku tidak suka" Ucapanya masih berusaha mengeleminasi kedua tanganku dari wajahnya.

"Tapi aku suka" sergahku cepat. Dia menatapku tajam. Mana mana wajah malu-malu mu tadi miinie?

"Bisakah anda berhenti main-main? Saya tidak suka dan saya tidak mau. Disamping itu bisakah anda berhenti memegang wajah saya? Saya sangat tidak nyaman. Dan ka- Mphff! "

Halus….

"Nghh.."

Manis…

"Yunhh…"

Nikmat…

"Mnhh…"

Ahhh.. ini nimat sekali. Aku ingin memeilikinya. Sekarang!

"Nghh.."

Yah…teruslah mendesah. Teruslah berontak.

"Nhhh…"

Lagi…

"Mmmhff mft.. nhh.. lephhh ashhnhh"

Kau kehabisan nafas.

"HAH! Hah hah hah hah kau.. hah.. Kau.. " Changmin tersengal- sengal nafasnya memburu. Punggung tangannya di gunakan untuk menyapu air liurnya, tidak, air liur ku juga. Tidak, tapi air liur kami. Matanya memandangku horror. Marah. Murka . begitulah aku, saat melihat mu berciuman dengan sorang gadis di dalam darama mu changmin-ah.

"Beraninya kau! Kau piki ap-"

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan gunakan bahasa formal saat bicara dengan ku kan? Apa kau lupa? Itu hukumanmu… atau kau mau aku membatalkan kontrak dank kau di tending dari SM? Itu bukan hal sulit bagiku" ucapku. Sadis. Aku tidak peduli. Itu caraku mengikatnya.

Aku terseyum lau mencium keningnya sayang. Entahlah mungkin dia sedang terpejam sekarang. Aku terseyum masih dengan bibir yang menempel pada keningnya. Hingga suara itu menggangu pendengaranku ku.

"Changmin"

**TBC**

LOLLLLLLLLL LOLLL (gelindingan) wkwkwkwkwk hayo sapa hayooo kira2 yang muncul itu? khekkekeke yang jawabannya bener aku kasih hadiah drabel nanti LOL (hadiahnya gak mutu banget thor = . =) nah geman chapter ini? NISTA? LOLL iya nista banget yah yunho nepsong banget Trololololol

**Oke ini hadiah drabel gajhe Buat Jung Hyo bin sama vely!**

"vely –ah apa menurutmu yunho hyung itu selingkuh?" Ucap changmin melas

"Min... kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? hyung sangat mencintaimu kan?" balas Vely sambil makan kripik kentangnya.

"Aku ngeliat dia jalan bareng cew kemarin. Mau ku tegor. Kayaknya mereka lagi asyik banget. Aku jadi sebel dan pergi" jelas changmin. Cemberut

"Adiknya kali" jawab vely enteng.

"Pabbo! Emang dia punya adik lain selain Jihye? Jihye kan lagi di amrik"

"Sapa tau dia uda pulang"

"Hahhh bukan.. vely-ah.. aku yakin dia bukan jihye"

"Min.. kau terlalu ambil pusing"..

"aku bukan kamu yang isinya cuman kripik kentang VEL = . ="

*krauk krau krauk *

"Bodo amat dah"

Di pihak lain

"Hyo-ah! Aku gak tahu lagi… mungkin chami uda bosen sama aku. Udah seharian dia gak mau angkat tlp ku~" ucap yunho kekanak-kanakan.

"Oppa tenaglah.. mungkin dia lagi sibuk?

"Sibuk? Ha? Gak mungkin. Aku yakin sekarang dia ada di apartemenya temenya itu…" yunho makin sewot

"Dan lagi apa temennya lebih penting dari aku? Aku kan pacarnya.. seharusnya aku yang menjadi prioritas.. aku kan juga pengen main sama minie..~~" ucap yunho lagi sambil memeluk bantal

"Oppa mungkin mereka lagi kerja kelompok.." ucap hyo menenagkan

"Mana mungkin! Changmin ak itu kan pinter. Masak harus kerja kelompok lagi? Mana ada kerja kelompok cuman berduaan ajah. Aku kan juga pengen berduaan sama minie T^T"

"Hahh… Oppa kau ini sebenarnya umur berapa sih…" Jung hyo bin mendesah melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu.

END

LOLLLL hadiahnya gak banget ya LOLL. kalau nanti ada Yang bener nebak siapa orang yang mengganggu aktifitas HoMin ^^ saya bikini drabel juga. ^^ untuk besok yang dapat hadiah drabel adalah REVIW TERUNIK dan juga yang BERHASIL MENEBAK. !

Oke kalu review 80 keatas (saya apdet besok dan panjang lebih dari chapter ini)

Kalau review 50 – 80 (saya apdet besok gak jamin panjang khekekke)

Kalu review 50 kebawah (saya apdet lusa atau 3 hari lagi gak jamin panjang)

Khekekkeke oke TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYA AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN!

AYO KITA CINTAI HOMIN SAMA-SAMA!

**EL**


	3. Chapter 3

ANYIONGGGGGGGGGGGGGG~~ MEONG~~~ (di tendang)

(* . ^)/ halloo reader-ssi yang kusayangi! Bagaimana kabar kalian? baik? Baik kan? Baik dong.. iya kan? (Di kroyok Masa)

Nah karena review masuk ke kategori 50 – 80 akhirnya saya apdet hari ini (dan gak jamin panjang) LOL jangan salahkan saya oke ^^. Jadi, ayo para Silent reader! TunjuKan diri Kalian Biar sama-sama enak khkekekeke (kayak fic mu amazing ajah thooor = . = ) khekekke

Oke Selamat untuk temen seperYadongan saya (di gorok) **Ela Ela Changminie**! Kamu reviewer terpanjang dan terunik kali ini. bikin ngakak khekekekke entar drabelnya di akhir cerita yah….

Dan untuk pemenang KUIS "Sipa orang yang memanggil Changmin?" Yah selamat **TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MENJAWAB** wkwkwkwkwk ( ketawa nista) coba lagi nanti yah LOLLL (di bantai)

Oke gak banyak bacot dari author ababil ini kita langsung ajah cekidot!

**I'M **(chapter 3)

"Changmin"

Aku menoleh melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya menginterupsiku.

Tampan. Tapi masih tampan aku 1000 kali lipat. Laki-laki itu kulitnya putih. Tinggi tak lebih tinggi dariku. Senyumnya cukup menawan. Pasaran seperti orang kebanyakan.

"DongHae hyung?" Changmin membuka suara. Suranya terdengar kaget. Heran? Kenapa? Siapa laki-laki bernama Donghae ini? aku yakin umurnya tak lebih muda dariku. Kalau lebih tua mungkin saja.

"Aigoooo changmin, jadi ini yang kau lakukan di kantor? Mesum di cafeteria huh?"

Ucap pemuda asing itu sok akrab dengan ChangminKU. Dia duduk di depan kami. Dia meminum vanilla milik changmin dan- TIDAK! SIAL! DIA MENCURI CIUMAN CHANGMIN! Walu itu ciuman tidak langsung tetap saja dia mencurinya.

Aku mengeratkan rahangku. Aku marah. Ingin sekali rsanya menjambak rambut jambulnya itu dan melemparnya keluar jendela lantai 3 ini.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ahjushi akan marah kalau sampai menemukanmu keluyuran begini" Ucap Changmin. Nadanya ketus. Tapi aku tahu dia peduli pada laki-laki di depan ku ini. semakin mmembuatku kesal saja.

"Aniya, orang tua itu sendiri yang menyuruhku datang" Ucapnya enteng sambil terus- terusan meminum vanilla milik changmin. Sialan.

"Heh, siap-siap mendapatkan sesutau yang buruk hyung" ucap Changmin dengan senyum gelinya pada Laki-laki di depanku ini. Changmin-ah! Kenapa kau bertindak imut di depan orang lain!

"Ahhh Changmin~, tidak bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang lebih baik? Kali ini aku takut. Karena kata-katamu selalu benar sih. Tsk!" protes laki-laki sok imut itu. sial dia mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggoda changmin. Matanya itu. ingin kucolok saja.

"Ehem… Minie~ bukankah sebentar lagi kau ada jadwal? Apa managermu tidak mencarimu?" kueratkan rangkulanku pada pinggang Changmin. Hahahha kalian tidak sadar? Maaf saja walau aku di abaikan seperti tadi. Tak akan mengurangi nafsuku untuk merasakan pinggang ramping Changmin. Sial, aku jadi ingin Memegang pinggang ini dengan kedua tanganku dan menggaulinya dari belakang. "I love dogy style" khekekke. Aku semakin gila saja.

Changmin menatap ku sengit. Matanya tajam. Kenapa minie? Tidak suka? Aku tersenyum tipis ku telusupkan jemariku di balik bajunya dan merasakan kulit mulusnya.

Changmin semakin menatapku marah. Tangan kirinya mengehentikan tanganku. Beruntung ada meja yang membatasi kami dengan laki-laki kurang ajar di depanku itu.

Aku tak menyerah. Maaf saja aku tak penah kalah. Semakin kueratkan rangkulanku pada pinggang changmin yang terekspose. Kullitnya… oh tuhan aku bisa merasakan libido ku naik sekarang.

Aku ingin menciumnya… tapi….

"Wa Wa WAHHH! Changmin! siapa dia? Kenapa dia boleh memangilmu minie?! Kau saja pernah menjatuhkanku dari lantai 2 saat aku tak sengaja memanggilmu begitu. Kau juga pernah hampir membuat tangan Hyuk patah saat Hyuk menggodamu dengan nama itu! Dan lagi! Kenapa kalian tetap tatap-tatapan begitu! kalian lupa kalau aku sekarang ada disini! Chang-"

"Bisakah anda diam. Donghae-ssi. Sebenarnya apa keperluan anda? Kalau sudah tidak ada keperluan bisakah anda meninggalkan kami." Aku terseyum dingin pada laki-laki yang kini berdiri dengan muka bingung di depan ku dan changmin.

Kulirik Changmin . dia memejamkan matanya rahangnya keras . Geram.

"Ka- kau!? Aishhh tidak sopan sekali kau ini! ? memangnya kau pacar Changmin? Hahahah asal kau tahu saja ya, tuan tanpa nama yang terhormat aku Lee Donghae anak dari Pak tua Penguasa disni. Dan aku kakak Changmin. Dan sekarang ku minta kau pergi dari sini. Dan lepaskan tangan nista itu dari pinggang adik ku. Karena aku tidak suka dengan Pemuda yang kurang ajar."

Ucap laki-Laki yang ternyata Kakak Changmin itu. aku tertawa geli. kakak? Kau pikir aku siapa? Hei~ ingatlah Aku Jung Yunho dan aku sudah tahu semuanya tentang Shim Changmin. Shim Changmin 24 tahun asal Busan, Diangkat oleh Lee So Man sebagai Anak. di usia 15 tahun. Kuliah di Unv Seoul mengambil jurusan Intertaiment. Debut sebagai aktor 5 tahun lalu. Drama pertamanya berjudul Selfish boy. Dan itu hanya sedikit yang ungkapkan dalam hati . Kau hanya kakak angkatnya. Punya Hak apa kau memerintahku seperti itu.

"Ah… iya aku pacarnya. Jadi kau kakanya? Apa aku perlu memanggil mu kakak ipar?" aku tersenyum manis sekarang. Ku buat-buat.

"Ohhh kau pacarnya ternyata… Changmin~ pilihanmu bagus juga tapi sayang sopan santunya tidak ada. Ahhhh sayang sekali. Ck! pak tua itu tidak akan suka pastinya~" Ucapnya dengan wajah yang minta di benturkan ke tembok secepatnya. Aku menenangkan diriku. Aku tetap tersenyum. Andai kau tahu kalau ayahmu bahkan menjlat sepatu ku Lee Donghae. Aku yakin kau akan menjilat kotoranku!

"Oh… bagaimana ini. aku takut sekali tidak di restui oleh ayah kalian minie~" ku agyokan wajahku kearah Changmin yang wajahnya memerah panas karena memendam sesutau. Apa itu? amarah? Ku elus pingangnya sensual naik dan turun. Makin merah saja wajah. Aku tahu dia makin marah.

BUAGH!

"Maaf. Tapi kau sudah keterlaluan Yunho-ssi"

perih…

Bukan dibibirku yang di pukulnya. Tapi di hatiku.

Changmin memukulku. Aku tidak menyangka dia ternyata kuat juga. Dia pergi meninggalkanku, Setelah melemparkan tatapan jijik padaku. Sakit sekali.

Tangan doanghae menutupi mulutnya. Matanya melebar. Dia tak segera pergi. Dia hanya melihat ku yang meringis kesakitan lalu melihat changmin yang berlalu. Berulang-ulang membuat jengkel saja.

"Aigooo~ Yun.. emm siapa nama mu tadi? maafkan aku yah, aku tidak tahu. Kalau akan berakhir seperti ini, aku tadi hanya ingin menggoda Changmin saja. Ku pikir dia akan membelamu" Donghae duduk di sampingku sambil meringis sakit saat melihat sudut bibirku yang lecet dan mengeluarkan sebercak darah.

"Jadi kau bukan pacarnya? Kenapa kau mengaku ngaku sich… aduh bagaimana ini. changmin jadi marah padaku juga kan" berisik sekali orang ini. hatiku sedang sakit sekarang, aku tidak mau menghiraukanya. Malas.

"Hei… kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau ini siapanya changmin sih? Kenapa melecehkan pinggang adiku seperti tadi? Aku pikir kau memang pacarnya. Aishhhh bagaimana ini masak aku harus mintak maaf lagi? Padahal baru kemarin dia memafkan ku karena sudah menghancurkan mobilnya" pusing. Aku semakin pusing saja mendengar cerocosan orang bernama Donghae ini. aku harus segera pergi

Ku ambil kartu nama didompetku. Kuberikan padanya. Lau aku berdiri meihatnya yang sedang dalam mode syok mengetahui siapa diriku.

"Kau paham kan? Kalau pun aku bukan pacarnya. Changmin itu milikku sekarang. Sampai jumpa Lee donghae" ku umbar senyum sinisku dan meninggalkanya yang masih dalam keadaan membatu. Seperti orang bodoh.

Semua sangat mudah selama aku Jung Yunho.

Tapi aku sadar Hati Changmin tak mempan dengan nama Jung. Hatinya Sangat Kokoh.

Aku harus menjadi diriku sendiri.

**~I'M~**

Sudah 2 minggu sejak insiden Changmin memukulku. Aku tersenyum kalau mengingat kejadian itu. keesokan harinya aku tidak minta maaf. Malah donghae yang menelponku dan minta maaf berulang-ulang kali. Sudah sadar dia.

Setiap hari selalu ku sempatkan bertemu dengan Changmin. Tak peduli dia suka atau tidak. Dan senangnya dia sekarang memanggilku Yunho Hyung. aku sangat senang sekali waktu itu. kejadianya 3 hari setelah insiden pemukulan Jung Yunho. Cih menggelikan.

**Flesback**

"Yunho-ssi, tidak capekkah setiap hari kau datang ke tempat syutingku? Sebegitu luangkah waktu seorang Jung Yunho pemilik dari Jung Corp yang terkenal itu?" Tanya Changmin sarkastis padaku lalu meminum minuman isotoniknya saat Break.

"Minie~ bisakah memanggilku Yunnie saja? Atau.. Yunho-yah? Atay Yu-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Kau memanggilku dengan nama memalukan itu sudah cukup menyiksaku. Kau datang setiap hari ketempat syutingku, sudah cukup membuatku stress. Sekarang kau memintaku memanggilmu seperti itu? kau mau membuatku mati muda atau bagaimana?" ucapnya panjang lebar setelah memotong ucapapnku. Bahkan sekarang sopan santunnya sudah tidak ada. Tapi aku senang. Aku satu-satunya orang yang membuat pikiranya kacau. Walau kacau karena stress.

"Changminie, kemarilah ikut aku" kutarik pergelangan tangannya paksa. Anak ini kalau tidak main kasar selalu saja keras kepala.

"Hei kau, ap- hei Lepas!"

Blam

Kututup pintu diruangan itu.

Bruk

Ku lempar changmin ke pintu yang tertutup. Kutahan kedua tanganya disisi kiri dan kanan. Aku tahu dia kuat. Tapi aku adalah juara nasional HAPKIDO dari mulai sekolah dasar sampai perguruan tinggi. Dan jangan bandingkan kekuatan kami.

"Kau boleh tidak memanggilku Yuniee atau Yunho-yah.. dan lainya kalau kau menciumku sekarang juga." Desisku di wajahnya. Sebenarnya ingin kulumat bibir itu sekarang juga. Hanya tingal 1 inci.

Dia menelan ludah wajahnya takut. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang sedikit di tahan. Aromanya vanilla aku suka sekali. Manis.

Kulemaskan kedua tangannya dari genggamanku. Lalu ku arahkan keduanya ke leherku. Mengelantung.

Matanya ragu. Kenapa ragu. Antara iya dan tidak. Tapi aku melihat sedikit nafsu disana. Nafasnya makin lama makin tak beraturan saja.

"Nghh"

Changmin mendesah kecil saat lututku ku tekan dan ku gesek ke selangkanganya.

"Bagaimana?" bisiku di telinganya sensual. Aku tahu dia juga ingin. Ingin diriku. Entah apa aku hanya terlalu narsis atau bagaimana.

Jemari changmin mulai meremas lembut rambut ku. Menarik kepalau agar lebih mendekat. Dan akhirnya dia menempelkan dua bibir lembutnya padaku. Hanya menempel. Tak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi perutku rasanya terkoyak tak karuan saking senagnya. Dia melepas bibirnya. Dan menurunkan tanganya perlahan dari kepalaku turun kebahuku lalu berhenti di dadaku. Wajahnya kaget saat merasakan dentuman keras/cepat di tanganya. Baru sadar. Jantungku berdetak cepat karenanya. Dia menatapku tak percaya, lalu menunduk lagi.

"Su- sudah kan, jangan memaksaku terus" ucapnya lembut. Anak ini. pintar sekali membuatku semakin gila."

"Terimakasih" aku mencium pelipisnya. Dia agak bergetar. Biar. Aku tak peduli.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Hyung saja" ucapku melihat matanya dalam. Dia mengerjap berkali kali

"apa-apaan itu aku kan sudah-"

"Keberatan? Kalau begitu pilih mana, memanggilku hyung ata-"

"Ya ya ya baiklah Yunho hyung. Yunho HYUNG! Kau sudah puas?!" aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Mencoba untuk tak berteriak. SIAL kenapa dia selalu imut begini sih.

Ku pegang leher belakangnya. Ku elus sensual… hinga dia meloloskan desahan kecil lalu.. kucium dia pelan. Awalnya dia memberontak tapi kemudian dia luluh dan memutuskan untuk merangkul leherku lagi. Kau memang brengsek changminie.. kau membuatku gila berkali-kali setiap waktu setiap detik. Hanya karena mu!

**End flesback **

Senyumku semakin mengembang saat mengingat kejadian itu dengan detil. Andai Coordi noona manager changmin tak mengetok pintu waktu itu, mungkin Changmin sudah ku perawani disana. Hahaha Dellusional.

Aku berdiri di gedung Bandara Gimpo sekarang, berdiri di depan tembok kaca yang mengarah keluar. Memandangi setiap inci syuting iklan Jung Corp yang di bintangi Chamin-ah. Aku tahu dia sangat menawan. Aku jadi ingin menyentuhnya sekarang. Walau aku tahu sekrang tidak mungkin. Aku mulai berpikir mesum. Menjamahnya di kopit bukanlah ide buruk. Aku menyeringai. Bahkan membayangkanya saja sudah membuat libidoku sedikit naik.

Dia Turun dari pesawat. Pesawat Pribadi Milik jung Corp. melepas kaca matanya menampilkan kemaskulinanya pada kamera. Lalu terseyum. Sial aku cemburu. Senyumanya jadi bisa di lihat orang sedunia. Mengingat ini memang untuk iklan internasional.

"Chagiya… lama tak bertemu kau semakin tampan saja" Suara femimin masuk ke gendang telingaku. Sakit. Yang punya suara menyakitkan ini hanya wanita bangsat itu. aku menoleh dan menemukanya terseyum manis. Yang tidak manis sama sekali. Kenapa harus bertemu dia disni.

SIAL

**TBC!**

Wah ini udah panjang bagt yah.. khekekkekeeke YOSHH! Reader-san gimana? Puas? Enggak? Biasa ajah? LOLL saya tahu apaun jawabanya intinya fanfic ini sangat NISTA LOLLL

Hadehhhhh siapa yahhh kira2 cewek itu? khekekek ayo ayo! KUIS DIBUKA! Dan yang berhasil menjawab seperti biasa saya kasih hadiah drebel! (gak mutu bgt sich thorrr = . =) yah gpp lah maklum author kere. Khekekek

**Ok dan ini Drebel untuk teman saya ela ela changminie Chuuuuuu~**

"Hyung! Bangun Hyung! Hyung!" Changmin membangunkan Hyungnya di pagi hari sepertinya wajahnya sangat exited.

"Mnghhh minie ada pa?" jawab Yunho yang sedikit tidak sadar.

"Author Ela ela changminie bikin fanfic baru tentang kita Hyung! Dan ini NC! NC! 3 ronde!"

Changmin sangat semangat

" Hyung disini kau sangat buas hyung, klau memasuki ku berkali-kali.."

Kini dia memegang pantan yunho dan melakukan refleksi gerakan bercinta

"… sampai aku pingsan"

Dia berhenti dan kembali duduk di ranjang di samping yunho yang setengah berbaring

" Ahhh aku jadi ingin sekali rekues ke author ini. aku ingin rekues ke author ini!" changmin berbicara panjang lebar. Yunho mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. dongsaengnya. Sekaligus pacarnya sudah gila gara-gara author ela . yang merupakan teman onlinenya.

**Sore hari.**

Yunho membuka akun FBnya (tentu tidak semua orang tahu) dia membuka chat box dan menemukan ID ela ela changmini disana dengan titik hijau tanda dia online

**JungfuckShim. 16.09**

_Ela-yah! Kau membuat minie ku jadi gila gara-gara fanfic barumu. Pagi-pagi dia membangunkanku dan berbicara ashdasdasjk kau tidak akan percaya._

**Ela ela changminie 16.13 **

_Aigooo aigoo yunho oppa! kau lupa? apa bagaimana ? siapa yang membuatku jadi begini… tolong lihatlah ke atas dan baca chat mu kemarin malam. _

Yunho menyerngit dan menyecrol chat box ketas dan.

**JungFuckShim kemarin 20.00**

_Ela-yah.. hari ini kau capek sekali… rasanya seperti di hajar orang seDistrik (mau bilang kampung disini tidak ada kampung LOL) ela-yah.. walau rasanya pegal sampai ingin mati. Tapi aku menginginkan changmin-ah malam ini khekek kau jangan mengintip ya. Aku mau 5 ronde khekek ah…. Semoga saja dia tidak pingsan di ronde 1. Khekeke selamat malam!_

Yunho menelan ludah.

**JungFuckShim 16.20**

_Aku tidak sadar menulisnya. Kau jangan melampiaskan kesalahan padaku. Pokonya aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus membuat fanfic baru denga fluf dimana changmin romantic sekali dan manis. Bisa gila aku kalau dia dellusioanal seperti ini. hanya membuatku ingin menerkamnya setiap hari!. Dan kau tahu kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melakukanya! _

**Ela ela Changminie 16.22**

_= . = bilang saja kau mau rekues… dasar! Oppha kau itu paling pintar bicara. Sampai kapan kau akan memanfaatkan ku seperti ini! T^T_

**JungFuckShim 16.25**

_Kau tahu kan kalau aku tampan. Maka dari itu kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku ^^. Khekek sudah ya aku mau membuat ramyun sebelum Changmin datang. Semangat 3_

JungFuckShim offline

**Ela ela Changminie 16.27**

**Kadang aku berfikir… kau sangat tidak masuk akal hyung… #sigh **

Ela ela Changminie offline

END

Wkwkwkkwkwkwkkw GAJHEEEEEEE hahahhahaha gpp ini terispirasi dari fanficnya Ela yang baru khekekkeke kalian harus baca yah! Para YADONGERS!

Oke review 100 keatas apdet besok lebih panjang dari chapter ini

Review 80 -100 apdet besok gak jamin lebih panjang dari ini.

Review 80 kebawah apdet kapan2 ^^ LOLL oke makasih!


	4. Chapter 4

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Saya hamper kena WB! (lagi) T^T untung saja reader-san tercinta kalian tetap mendukung saya (Hug u all)

Oke selamat untuk **MinKi Lie** kamu revier terunik dan panjang khekekkeke drabel di akhir cerita.

Dan untuk KUIS "Sipa wanita itu?" **ANDA SEMUA KURANG BERUNTUNG** wkwkwkwkwkwk (di bantai)

Wkwkwk mianhe…

Oke langsung cekidot saja.

**I'M **(chapter 4)

SIAL

Aku merutuk dalam hati. Melihat wanita dengan wajah plastic itu berdiri angkuh di sana. Tak jauh dariku. Aku ingin memukulnya.

"Hahh.. chagiya~ kenapa terlihat kaget begitu? Kau tidak rindu denganku? Setelah sekian la-"

"Ohhh… tentu saja aku rindu sekali padamu Song hye Kyo-**SSI**. Sampai ingin muntah rasanya" aku memotong ucapanya. Kejam. Suaraku sinis. Siapa yang peduli.

"Aigooo~ masih marah kah kau dengan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu yunho-yah?" lihat. Dia mengungkit masa lalu yang jelas- jelas tidak ingin ku ingat. Keparat.

"Hmm tidak, untuk apa? bahkan aku sudah lupa tentang keberadaanmu di bumi ini" aku membalasnya dengan senyum sinis. Aku tak bisa tersenyum manis padanya.

"Yunho-yahh... yunho-yah… anak yang pendendam, Sama sekali tidak manis kau tahu hahahaha apa lagi hanya karena boneka rusa ah… siapa namanya Bam.. er bamm sshhh bamboo? Ah bukan BAMBI! Yah Bambi! ah bagaimana aku bias lupa paboya~" ucapnya. Atau aktingnya. Aku tahu siratan matanya itu membuatku ingin menamparnya saja.

Rahangku kaku. Dia…dia wanita sialan yang telah mencuri Bambi dari kamarku memotongnya sampai tak berbentuk. dan membuangnya ke laut JeJu DI DEPANMATAKU. Aku sangat menyesal harus mempunyai sepupu seperti dia. Selama 10 tahun aku terus membencinya. Aku hampir membunuhnya dulu, kalau saja ayah tak menhentikanku. Dia tidak tahu seberapa berarti Bambi untukku. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Aku memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tenang. Setelah hampir 5 tahun dia menghilang dari seoul kenapa dia harus muncul lagi. Aku membuka mata ku. Mencoba tak menghiraukan dan melengang pergi sebelum suaranya menghentikanku.

"Shim Changmin itu… muda dan berbakat dia juga sangat tampan tapi ratingya tak cukup mencakup dunia internasional. Aku tidak percaya… Jung corp melakukan hal ini. aishhh siwon itu pintar, tapi kenapa dia melakukan hal ini? jelas-jelas ini bisa saja gagal dan hanya buang-buang uang. ah~~ kecuali kalau ada seseorang yang sangat egois didunia ini dan memintanya pada siwon khekeke" ucapnya menusuk pendengaranku. Dia tahu. Dia selau tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Dan dia selalu berusaha merebut apa yang ku inginkan. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku akan benar-benar akan membunuhnya kalau dia sampai merebut Changmin dariku. Seperti yang dilakukanya pada bambi.

"Lakukan apa yang kau pikirkan. Dan itu adalah akhir dari hidupmu" ku luncurkan suara dinginku dan meninggalkanya. Sia Aku bisa merasakan seringainya di belakangku.

**~I'M~**

Ini sudah 1 minggu sejak penyelesaian Syuting iklan Jung Copr. Dan juga 1 minggu setelah bertemu sepupu sialanku. Muak mengingatnya.

Seperti biasa aku berkunjung ketempat syuting drama changmin. Tak pernah sehari pun aku melupakan aktivitas ini. seperti kewajiban saja. Aku tertawa geli.

Aku duduk di sofa di rest room. Semua staf sudah mengenal ku. Mengenalku sebagai kekasih changmin. Lucu. Padahal bukan, Changmin tak pernah mengangab ku sebagai kekasihnya. Dia hanya menganggabku sebagai kakak atau orang dari perusahaan yang mensponsorinya. Menyakitkan.

Walau selama hampir 1 bulan kita kenal. Aku selalu kurang ajar padanya. Menciumnya. Menyentuhnya. Menggodanya. Dan sebagainya. Dan berakhir dengan Changmin yang marah. Tapi siapa yang peduli. Aku menginginkanya. Terlau menginginkanya.

"Hyung… kenapa kau datang lagi sih? Tadi pagi kan kau sudah datang" Ucap suara merdu itu . Changmin datang menghampiriku. Dan kini ia duduk di sampingku.

Aku tersenyum. Kenapa kau harus sangat manis sih Changmin-ah.

"Kangen saja" jawabku. Jujur. Aku menggeser tubuhku lebih dekat padanya. Dia reflek menjauhiku. Matanya bulat. Ekspresi ini tak pernah berubah. Selalu saja berhasil membuat dadaku bergetar.

"K- kau mau apa lagi! Hyung berhentilah bertindak seperti itu. kau tahu aku sangat membencinya" ungkapnya, alisnya mengkerut. Dia benar-benar tidak suka. Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga tahu. Sisi hatinya yang lain menginginkanya.

Aku tertawa geli. Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku menciummu changmin-ah? Walau kau selalu menolak. Aku tahu kau akan luluh di akhir. Bibirmu bahkan pernah bergetar saat aku meninggalkanya.

"Bertindak seperti '**itu'**maksudmu seperti apa? Aku tidak mengerti, bisa kau beri contoh? Seperti **'itu'** itu yang seperti apa?" aku menyeringai. Ku angkat tubuhnya yang tidak ringan itu supaya duduk dipangkuanku dan menhadap kerahku.

"hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan Bodoh!" dia berontak ingin beranjak dari pangkuanku. Kupeluk pinganya erat. Lalu kujambak rambutnya, dan kutarik agar mendekat kepadaku. Lehernya yang lebih panjang itu membuatku harus mendongak untuk melihat iris matanya.

Mata itu sungguh mirip Bambi. Tapi aku tahu Changmin lebih hidup. Lebih berharga.

Aku tak tahu akan jadi apa diriku, kalau akau kehilanagan anak ini. aku takut. Jujur aku takut. Hye Kyo sebenarnya mengidap gangguan mental. Aku tahu. Dia selalu ingin menhancurkan ku. Merebut merusak apapun yang berharga bagiku. Itulah kenapa aku meberikan posisi Presdir Jung Corp pada Siwon sahabat ku. Kalau tidak mungkin Hye kyo akan menghancurkan Jung Corp. walau itu kemungkinan kecil.

Aku tak tahu apa yang begitu membuatnya terobsesi dengan apapun milikku. Apa yang ku perbuat di masa lalu. Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Apapun yang sudah dia rebut dariku teman-teman, dari kecil sampai aku umur 15 tahun aku di jauhi oleh teman-teman ku, awalnya aku tidak sadar. Sampai akhirnya aku tahu hye Kyo menyebarkan AIB yang tak pernah kumiliki pada semua orang. Dia merebut orang tuaku. Aku tahu Ayah dan Ibuku menginginkan anak perempuan setelah kita di tinggalkan Jihye yang baru berumur 5 tahun. dan hye kyo datang. Hingga menjadi yang berharga bagi mereka. Dan terakhir Bambi. boneka pemberian jihye sebelum dia meninggal. Dan satu-satunya temanku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan lebih dari ini. aku tak mau kehilangan Changmin.

Aku merasakan kulit dingin menyentuh pipiku.

"Ssshhh kenapa kau menagis hyung. Ada apa denganmu?" suara itu menenangkan.

Aku tak sadar, aku sudah menangis. Changmin mengusap air mataku, wajahnya sendu. Khawatir.

Matanya berair. Ingin menagis juga. Tapi belum. Kenapa.?

Kenapa kau mebuatku semakin tak ingin kehilanganmu Changmin-ah.

"Tidak apa-apa" aku tersenyum ku elus leher belakanya. Aku tahu itu titik sensitifnya.

"Ngh" desahanya lolos. Aku sungguh mencintainya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Changmin ah… walau kau tak pernah menganggap ku sebagai apapun"aku berdesis memohon padanya. Aku tahu aku sangat menyedihkan. Ku tekan tengkuknya agar bibirnya bertemu denganku. Dia tidak menolak kali ini. kenapa? kasihan mungkin. Biar aku tak peduli.

Bunyi kecipak khas orang berciuman berderu di ruangan ini. aku sampai tidak sadar. Mungkin saja nanti ada staff yang masuk mengingat pintunya tidak di kunci. Kalaupun ada. Siapa yang peduli.

"Angghh.." Changmin mendesah nikmat saat lidahku mulai memasuki rongganya yang hangat.

"Nghhhhhhhhhhh…" changmin mendesah panjang saat aku menghisap lidahnya. Nikmat.

"hyunghh.. Cu…nghh kuphhh" dia berusaha mengucapkan sesuatau. Yang tentu saja tidak akan kuturuti.

Aku menelusupkan tangan kananku ke balik switernya. Tanganku bergerak pelan menyusuri kulit halusnya, dari pingang naik katas. Lau ke pungung memberi banya sentuhan disana. Tubuhnya bergetar desahan demi desahan lolos seiring tanganku menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya.

Tangan kiriku naik dari tengkuk ke rambut bagian belakanya. Menjabaknya halus lalu menekanya agar ciuman kami semakin dalam. Tangan kananku pindah kedapan, dank u sentuh nipple yang kini mulai mengeras itu. Changmin terkesiap. Kedua tanganya meraih tangan kananku. Mencoba menghentikan.

Jangan berontak. Karena aku akan berbuat kasar. Mataku seloah mengatakan hal itu ketika iris kami bertemu. Tanganya melemas. Dan akhirnya turun dan bersinggah di pundakku. Matanya terpejam lagi. Nafasnya yang keluar dari hidung tak karuan. Panas menerpa ku.

Libidoku naik. Aku mengeras. Semakin mengeras saat bersentuhan dengan milik Changmin.

"Nghhh…Mnghhh…nnhhh…enghhh…ah…." Desahannya itu kenapa begitu nikmat.

Aku tak bisa menghentikan ini. aku tak sanggub.

"Mnghhhhhh Hy-! Nghh" dia mendesah panjang dan memekik saat aku mencubit puntinya dan kutarik dengan kasar. Sakit?. Maaf tapi desahanmu itu. membuatku kecanduan.

Tanganku turun dari dalam bajunya menuju belakang. Kepantatnya. Kuremas halus pantat yang tak terlalu padat itu.

"Enghhh… Nhhh… Hyunghhh...stophhh nghhh" dia mendesah, tapi aku mendengar dia ingin berhenti. Mungkin kehabisan nafas. Tidak. Sebentar lagi Changmin. Aku terus menciuminya seperti orang gila. Seperti ini adalah ciumkan terakhir ku.

Kedua tanganya menjabaku agar menjauh… ciuman kita terlepas. Tidak!. Kutekan kepalanya agar mendekat lagi. Kita berciuman lagi. Tidak, Changmin aku ingin lebih. Tangankananku beranjak dari pantat Changmin menuju ikat pinggangnya saat hendak membuka benda rumit itu..

"Maaf Changmin kau harus segera kembali syuting. Waktu break sudah berakhir"

Coordi Noona. Aku benci manager Changmin.

Selalu Seperti ini. aku tertawa geli kulepas Ciumanku. Kulihat Changmin tidak karuan. Wajahnya merah. Matanya sayu. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Mulutnya terbuka. Banyak Saliva mengalir dari bibirnya turun ke dagu lalu mentes ke bajuku, dan sebagian tetap mengelir kelehernya. Aku mengusap saliva di dagunya dengan sapu tangan.

"Terimakasih" ucapku dengan wajah sendu dan senyum hangat.

"Aku.. Membecimu!" itulah kata terakhir sebelum dia beranjak dari pangkuanku dan pergi menuju Coordi Noona yang poker face itu. hanya dial ah yang berani menghentikan aktifitas ku dengan Changmin.

Aku sampai Lupa sudah berapa kali Changmin mengatakan dia membenciku. Sakit memang. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Kalau dengan itu dia akan tetap disiku. Aku tidak mempermasalahkanya.

Aku akan beranjak dari Sofa sebelum Hp ku bergetar dalam sakuku.

**Siwonie Calling**

Tumben sekali Siwon menelpon ku. Ada apa ini?. perasaanku mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi. Aku menelan ludah sebelum menekan tombol hijau di layar sentuuhku.

"Hallo"

**TBC**

Saya lagi gak mood banyak bacot readers-san. Maafkan saya soalnya kondisi badan saya lagi kurang fit.

Ini drabel buat **minki lee**

"Oppa.. apa benar kamu sudah gak tinggal serumah sama Changmin Oppa? WAE?" ucap Minki-ah menuntut penjelasan pada Yunho hyung.

"Aniya Minki-ah kenapa kau yang sedih… Changmin oppa sudah memberi keputusanya. Jadi kita harus menerima. Mungkin ini yang memang dia inginkan. Mungkin dia tak betah tinggal denganku yang selalu membuat rumah berantakan." Yunho terseyum mencoba menenangkan Minki tapi gagal. Senyum itu malah membuat keduanya makin sakit. Minki mulai menangis dia tak sanggub melihat kakanya tersiksa begini

"Oppa kenapa kau membiarkanya pergi sih? Kenapa?"

"…." Dan hyungnya hanya diam seribu bahasa air matanya mengalir tanpa dia perintah. Dia sangat merindukan Changminnya.

Disisi lain

"Hyung… bisakah kau tidak menekuk wajahmu begitu? Kau membuatku risih" ucapku saat melihat wajah changmin-hyung kusut seperti pakaian belum di setrika.

"eL … apa dia merindukanku? Apa dia sedih? Apa dia menangis karena aku memutuskan untuk pindah?" Changmin hyung menghujamku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Wajahnya sakit sekali.

Aku mendesah.

"Hyung… kau yang memutuskannya. Ini bukan seperti kalian berpisah atau apa. Hei ingatlah kau hanya PINDAH RUMAH kalian tetap saja kan bertemu 20 jam setiap harinya"

Ku jelaskan agar dia mengerti. Katanya pintar. Kenapa untuk masalah Yunho hyung dia jadi bodoh begini.

"Aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Sampai ingin mati rsanya. Kau tidak akan tahu.. eL.. aku melakukan semua ini untuknya. Untuk kita. Agar kita tak terlalu terikat dengan hubungan transparan yang terlau Kuat ini. kita sudah terjerat terlalu ketat. Aku tidak ingin dia kehilangan hidupnya. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia dengan pasanganya suatu saat. Aku ingin dia tahu. Kalau aku akan selalu mendukungnya melihatnya bahagia," Changmin Hyung berbicara panjang lebar. Memang benar apa yang di katakanya. bagaimana pun juga mereka adalah laki-laki dan public figure. Yang suatu saat akanmemiliki pasangan dankeluuarga yang bahagia.

Mungkin Changmin Hyung merasa tak bisa memberikan hal itu. mungkin dia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Entahlah. Dia terlihat bodoh di mataku saat ini.

"Hyung… yang berhak memutuskan takdirmu bukan kau hyung, walau kau bisa merubah nasip mu. Tapi takdir tak akan berubah. Tidakah kau ingat kata-kata Yunho Hyung? Kau itu seperrti Rumahnya. Rumah yang bisa dia kembali Kapan saja TIDAK PEDULI APAPUN YANG TERJADI" aku berdiri memandangnya sekilas lalu memberi senyum.

"Sudah saatnya makan siang hyung… ayo kita ke apartemen sebelah mungkin Minki dan Yunho Hyung sudah memasak makanan yang enak ! ^^" mata Changmin Hyung langsung berbinar mendengarkan kata Masakan.

Dan kita pun bergegas ke apartemen sebelah dimana Yunho Hyung dan Minki sudah menggu. Aku seperti orang bodoh. Meladeni orang melankolis sepeti Changmin Hyung. Yang padahal hanya pindah ke apartemen sebelah… aku benar2 tak habis piker dengan HoMin Couple. Ini . hahahahahhahah

END

NISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A BAGI SAHABAT HOMIN SHIPPER jangan percaya terlebih dahulu dengan Rumor itu Ok? ^^ karena itu tidak dikataka oleh pihak Officilamereka. Disamping itu translatean juga belum keluar. Jadi di mohon tenang yah… disamping itu kalaupun mereka udah gak tinggal bareng. Bukanya malah seru? Mereka jadi kangen2an gitu khekekekeke kalo 24 jam bersama terus, mana ada kangenya iya kan? Khekekekekkeek jadi mari kita berfikir POSITIF saja oke ^^

AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI KALAIN PARA READER TERSAYNAGKU! TERIMAKASI REPIUWNYA YAH!

Revie 120 baru bisa diapdet LOLLL ini peraturan baru. Ahahahah saya ingin rehat dulu… entar kalau reviewnya udah 120 baru saya apdet lagi yah.. khekekek gak tahu kapan bisa nyampai segitu. ^^ terima kasih semuanya!

**EL**


	5. Chapter 5

Promosi fic homin baru ^^ **My New Life :: HoMin by ** Cha2LoveKorean

Khekeekek reader-san sekalian dukung dia ya ^^ dengan mereview fic-nya ^^ dia author HoMin baru ^^

Anyionggggggggggggggg~ (di giles)

*. ^/ nee reader-san saya kembali LOL. Maaf lama baru muncul sekarang soalnya biasa…. mood HoMin saya lagi naik turun LOL

Mungkin sebentar lagi saya bakal bosen sama HoMIn #sigh (di bantai Homin shippers)

Becanda. Saya gak akan bosen kok. Aku cinta kalian!

Oke oke oke khekekeke ya udah selamat buat emmm **min sebagai reviewer terunik dan panjang ^^ / **

Drabel di akhir cerita

Btw pas saya chek terakhir review 113 ^^ khekekek makasih ya semua. Walau gak ampek 120. Tapi tetep saya update karena saya lagi mood update sekarang LOL pengen cepet selesai. Dan WB lagi (di tonyor)

**I'M **(ch 5)

"Hello"

"Yunho…"

Kudengar suara maskulin Siwon disebrang seperti biasa suaranya tegas. Laki-laki sekali.

"Hn ada apa Woonie.."

ku jawab hati-hati. Aku tahu dia sama sekali tak akan membawakan kabar baik.

"Yunho… aku di jepang sekarang, aku tidak punya banyak waktu jadi, aku memutuskan untuk memeberitahumu sekarang" Suara Siwon agak ?

Aku mengeratkan HP di genggamanku. Siap untuk menerima kabar apapun darinya.

"Ryeo hee ahjushi menyuruhku mengontrak Song Hye Kyo untuk jadi patner Changmin sebagai model Jung Corp"

Ucap siwon menusuk gendang telinga ku. Sakit. Marah. Apa-apaan ayah ku itu!.

"Lalu? Kau…-"

"Aku bisa menolaknya kalau kau mau Yun…hanya saja. Itu berarti Kontrak Changmin juga batal."

Ucap Siwon lagi. Membuat aliran darahku naik pesat menuju ke atas. SIALAN!

"Lakukan apapun yang menurutmu lebih baik siwon. Aku tahu kau yang terbaik"

Ucapku atau lebi tepatnya desis ku. Rahang ku mengatup aku marah. HYe Kyo jadi ini rencana mu? Menggunakan Ayahku?

"Yun… tapi-"

"Lakukan! terserah lakukan apapun… yang menurut mu lebih baik"

Aku menutup HP ku kasar. Sialan Song hye kyo… inikah yang kau rencanakan? Baiklah kau sudah berani menyentuh miliku lagi sekarang.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Meresapi setiap inci kebencian dalam diriku. aku tersenyum. Atau lebih tepatnya berseringai.

Song Hye KYo tunngu saja aku bukan ombak besar yang bisa mnerkamu setiap waktu. Tapi aku Riak… kecil… yang bias membawamu ketengah laut dan menenggelamkanmu kapan saja.

**~I'M~**

**Changmin P.O.V**

4 hari…

Rasanya aneh sekali 4 hari tanpa kehadiranya yang mengganggu ku disini. Heh.. aku sudah terbiasa diganggunya ternyata. Aku membolak balik majalah fashion di pangkuanku. Tapi tak sedikitpun pikiranku tertuju ke majalah itu.

Jung yunho

Nama itu selalu ku pikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Ini aneh, seharusnya saat mendengar nama itu, aku akan merasa terganggu dan benci. Siapa yang tidak jenuh kalau setiap hari kau di untit dan di ganggu oleh orang asing sepertinya. Asing… yahhh dia asing bagiku... walau sudah berkali-kali dia menciumku, menyentuhku, dia tetap asing bagiku. Mungkin hanya sentuhanya saja yang tidak asing, tidak asing bagi tubuhku.

Aku tidak menyangkal walau ini memalukan, tapi aku menyadari tubuhku sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhannya. Namun dirinya. Hatinya. Semuanya asing. Semuanya asing bagiku.

Aku tak pernah dekat dengan orang lain sebelumnya. kecuali kedua kakak angkatku Donghae Hyung dan Hyuk jae Hyung. Serta ayah angkatku Lee Soo man. Aku mengeratkan genggaman ku di kertas tak bersalah ini. entah... tapi aku merasa di permainkan.

Sejak pertama bertemu, dia sudah kurang ajar padaku. Memanggilku dengan nama yang demi tuhan aku tak mau ada yang memanggilku seperti itu (lagi). Aku punya kenangan buruk dengan itu. dengan tidak sopan dia menciumku. Menyentuhku. Tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaanku. Perasaaku sebagai laki-laki dan di lecehkan seperti itu. dan sekarang saat tubuhku sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan brengseknya. Dia meninggalkanku. 4 hari. Sial ini bukan berarti aku merindukannya. hanya saja….

Tubuhku merindukan sentuhanya…

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri… sial tubuhku gemetar. **Rasa ini** datang lagi, setelah sekian lama. Jujur aku sudah tak pernah merasakan **rasa ini** sejak Yunho menyusup dalam hidupku. Rasa ini

**Rasa takut ini…**

**Rasa kesepian ini…**

**Rasanya ingin menangis...**

**Ingin di peluk…**

**Yunho..**

"Changmin-ssi"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Cantik. Itulah kesan pertama yang aku dapat dari wanita di depan ku ini.

"Aku Song HYe Kyo. Yang akan menjadi patnermu mulai dari sekarang… Mohon bantuanya" dia terseyum. Manis.

Aku balas tersenyum padanya mencoba untuk menghilangkan **perasaan sialan **yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Yah.. mohon bantuanya" ucapku di balasnya dengan senyuman.

Dan kita pun menuju tempat syuting… syuting jung Corp (lagi) aku mendahuluinya. Namun sebelum keluar dari pintu ruang tunggu ini, aku sempat melihatnya lewat ekor mataku..

Aku melihat seringainya.

**Changmin P.O.V end**

**~I'M~**

"Coordi Noona bagaimana Syutingnya?" Aku datang ketempat Syuting Changmn dengan cih aku malas menyebut namanya. Ini hari Ke 3 mereka Syuting. Jadi sudah 1 minggu aku tak bertemu denganya. Apa dia merindukanku? Konyol.

"Hmmm lancar Jung-ssi, sekarang dia ada di rest room dengan HYe kyo" UCap Coordi Noona. Sambil mengutak-atik Ipad-nya entah apa yang dia lakukan aku tak peduli. Mendengar ucapannya tadi membuat ku geram dan langsung melenggang menuju Rest room tempat mereka berada. Dan Saat aku membuka pintu…

"H- Hyung…?!" Ucap Changmin kaget matanya mengerjap berkali-kali. Dia lansung merubah posisinya dari yang tadinya menindihhi Hye Kyo dan memasukan satu tangannya ke Kemeja HyeKyo. Sekarang duduk dan merapikan bajunya. Aku geram.

"Ah.. Yunho-yah… apa kabar?" hyekyo menyapaku sambil mengancingkan bajunya. Dia berseringai aku muak. Rasanya ingin membunuhnya sekarang.

Aku diam. Wajhku kaku. Changmin Nampak bingung. Melihat HyeKyo lalu melihatku bergantin.

"Kalian- ACH! Hey apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sebelum Changmin Sempat meneruskan ucapanya. Aku meraih pergelangan tangannya kasar. Tak peduli apa yan dia rasakan. Sakit kah? Aku tidak peduli. Bahkan itu tak sesakit yang kurasakan sekarang. Hatiku sakit.

"Jung-ssi! Anda mau membawa Changmin kemana! Jung-ssi! Syuting masih berlangsung"

Coordi Noona meneriaki ku. Aku tidak peduli telingaku tuli aku tidak peduli. **Aku tidak peduli!** Bahkan aku tidak menghiraukan rintihan changmin. Yang ku seret sangat kasar.

Aku memasukannya dalam mobil kasar. Dia mengaduh. Kesakitan. Aku tidak peduli. Dia beteriak. Mengancam akan turun dari mobil. Kalau aku tidak segera menghentikan mobilnya. Seperti drama.

Aku tertawa sinis dalam hati. Dan bagaimanapun aku tidak peduli. Changmin mulai diam. Menyerah.

Ku tempatkan mobilku di garasi. tak beraturan. Ku paksa dia keluar dari mobil. Menyeretnya kasar. Ku buka pintu ku… tak peduli pintu itu masih terbuka. Kuseret di ke kamarku. Ku kunci kamarku dan ku buang kuncinya sembarang arah. Aku melepaskan genggamanku pada lenganyanya. Lalu aku kehilangan kendali.

PLAK!

Aku menamparnya…dadaku naik turun. Sesak rasanya. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku menghukumnya. Aku menyakitinya. Aku tidak peduli. Dia harus tahu. Tak seharusnya dia menyentuh wanita jalang itu.

"Kau… APA YANG LAKUAKAN BODOH! HARUSKAH KAU MEMUKUL KU SEPERTI INI! KAU BAJINGAN!" dia berteriak di depan wajahku. Wajahnya pucat dan kemerahan di pipi kirinya. Matanya bulat sedikt berair. Tapi belum menangis.

Grap

Bruk

Aku melemparnya kasar ke kasur. Dia berontak aku memegang kedua tanganya. Menindihinya. Ku robek kemeja merk EXPERT yang di kenakanya. Ku hisap lehernya turun ke dadanya. Aku menggit putingnya. Dia berteriak kesakitan. Aku tidak peduli.

Kulepas genggamanku. Hingga tagnyanya bebas dan mulai berusaha mendorongku. Ku cium dia dalam. Kulumat mulut kenyalnya kuhisap lidahnyanya. Hingga

"Ach.." aku mendesis Changmin menggigit bibir bawahku hingga mengeluarkan darah. Ku usap darahku dengan punggung tanganku. Mataku tajam menatapnya.

PLAK!

Ku tampar dia lagi.

"Jangan berari memnggigitku lagi… Pelacur!" aku beteriak di atasnya aku masih di kuasai amarah.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku lakukan?" aku menyentuh lehernya.

Changmin pucat matanya membelalak. Bulat sekali. Air liur menetes di sudut bibirnya. Mulutnya terbuka. Wajahnya sangat ketakutan…

"Kau menyentuhnya… kau menyentuh WANITA JALANG ITU!" aku berteriak sangat keras. Ku eratkan cengkramanku pada lehernya. Dia mulai panik. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan ku di lehernya.

"Yun- Yun hh le- pas" ucapnya tergagap. Tidak, tapi dia sulit berbicara karena nafasnya yang tercekat oleh tangan ku.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu… JANGAN PERNAH MENINGGALKANKU KAN! AKU SUDAH PERNAH BILANG PADAMU! ITU ARTINYA KAU TAK BOLEH DENGAN SIAPAPUN KECUALI AKU BODOH!" aku melepas cengkramanku saat aku melihat butiran air di pipi Changmin. Matanya terbebelalak. Dia tidak menangis. Lalau air mata siapa? Aku menyentuhkan jemariku pada kelopak mataku.

..Basah..

Aku menangis. Aku sudah tahu rasanya kehilangan. Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Aki tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kehilangann Changmin.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku… hiks.. kumohon.. min-ah… jangan pernah menyentuh orang alin… hiks.. jangan menyentuh wanita biadap itu… hiks.." aku menangis. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku air mataku turun deras ke wajahnya.

Matanya melemas. Tanganya bergerak keatas menuju kewajahku. Mengusap pipiku yang basah.

"Kau lah yang meninggalkanku hyung… kemana kau seminggu ini? aku disini hyung... aku tidak meninggalkan-mu.." dia terseyum lemah. Sangat lemah.. air matanya turun perlahan dari ujung matanya turun kesamping. Dia memaksa tersenyum. Menenangkanku. Tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini. Melihatnya tersenyum tapi juga menangis. Aku tahu dia sangat sakit. Tapi aku… aku juga sangat sakit. Sangat sakit aku tidak mau kehilangan.

Aku memeluknya. Erat. Dia juga memeluku. Mengsap-usap kepalaku.

"JAngan tinggalkan aku Min… jangan sentuh orang lain…" aku berdesis di lehernya. Menyesap setiap inci dari aroma tubuhnya.

"Tidak hyung… aku tidak kemana-mana…"

**Changmin P.O.V**

"Tidak hyung… aku tidak kemana-mana" apa begini rasanya Mom? Apa begini rasanya melindungi seseorang? Memeluknya saat ia ketakutan? Apa begini rasanya saat kau melindungiku dari mimpi-mipi buruk itu Mom? Aku memejamakan mataku. Ku cium pucuk kepala Yunho. Dia sangat ketakutan. Aku tidak paham… tapi aku bisa merasakan ketakutanya. Takut ku tinggalkan.

Aku bahkan lupa kalau beberapa saat tadi. Dia akan membunuhku. Aku memeluknya erat merasakan setiap kesakitanya.

Apa yang pernah terjadi padamu dulu hyung…

Apa kau sama seperti ku…

**~I'M~**

"**Minie-hyung! HIks Minnie-HYung hiks honey takut…"**

"**HIks.. HIks..minie-hyung.. HIkss"**

**Tap tap tap tap tap **

"**Minie! Apa yang… ANDWEEEEEEEE!"**

"**ibu… ib-"**

"**Hiks… Minie-hyung.. hiks… hiks.."**

"**Ibu.."**

GAPS!

"hah… hah…" nafas ku tak beraturan. Aku melihat sekeliling. Bukan kamarku. Aku merasa berat di pinggangku.

Jung Yunho

Aku mengusap wajahku frustasi. Ya tuhan.. mimpi sialan itu datang lagi. Aku mencoba menenagkan diriku. pelukan Yunho sangat membantuku. Aku memeluknya erat.

Yunho…

Kalau kau semenenangkan ini…

Aku rela jadi milikmu…

Aku memejamkan mataku.

Sial.

Aku merasa nyaman.

**TBC**

**ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH! KENAPA FIC INI JADI SEPETI INI! KENAPA! (JEDOTIN KEPALA KE TEMBOK BERKALI-KALI) Demi kolornya bapak lee soo man yah! Ini sama sekali melenceng dari PLOT LOLLLL **

**=3= salahkan manga yaoi yang Psycology bgt. Yang saya baca akhir2 ini. jadi ngaruh dech. LOL (di bacok)**

**Ayo bisa nebak masa lalu Changmin? LOLLL tebak-tebakan lagi dechhh~ khekeke**

**Oke Ini drabel untuk MIN**

"_**Hyung kau yakin.. anak itu yang bernama Min?" ucap Changmin dengan nada yang tidak percaya.**_

"_**Tentu minie .. lihat persis sekali dengan di foto" ucap yunho sambil melihat gadis ceria yang sedang ngopi di pinggir jalan.(gak elit bgt thor)**_

"_**Hyung.. aku tidak yakin harus menculik anak ehem yang kelihatanya authis itu" ucap Changmin sambil melihat Gadis bernama Min anak dari pengusaha terkaya di KorSEl**_

"_**Yah! Kau ini! dia memang anak yang ceria.. bukan berarti dia authis Changmin-ah~" ucap Yunho sambil terseyum maklum. Pada patner sekaligus pacarnya itu.**_

"_**Ya sudah lebih cepat lebih baik" ucap Changmin sambil menyiapkan peralatan menculiknya.**_

_**Beberapa saat kemudian…**_

"_**Ahjushi! Aku ingin makan spageti carbonara!" ucap Min yang sekarang sedang di culik dan di sekap di tempat persembunyian HoMin.**_

"_**Pertama! Jangan panggil gue ajhushi! Kedua Loe gak usah sok akrab! Jangan minta apa-apa karena gue gak mau ngasih! Berhenti masang wajah sok imut itu!" ucap Changmin sambil teriak-teriak frustasi pada remaja bernama Min ini.**_

_**Min mempoutkan bibirnya.**_

"_**ahjushi penculik Uke ini jahat sekali sih T3T" **_

"_**LOE BILANAG APA BARUSAN KAMPRET!"**_

"_**YAH! CHangmin-ah.. jangan keras pada anak kecil .! lagi pula dia itu manis.. kau ini bisa tidak sih mengerti perasaanya sedikit"**_

"_**BOdoh! Kalau kita harus mengeti perasaanya. Mana mungkin kita menculinya! bodoh! Hyung –bodoh! Lagi pula dia bukan anak kecil LIhat! Kau buta atau bagaimana sich!"**_

"_**tapi… tingkah lakuknya imut seperti anak kecil min-ah… ^^ kenapa tidak kau buatkan dia spageti carbonara sich.. mungkin dia ak-"**_

"_**OH! Begitu? Baiklah ku buatkan dia Spageti CARBONARA, DAN JANGAN MENYENTUHKU SELAMA SEBULAN!" **_

"_**Tap- min!"**_

_**Sebelum sempat protes. Changmin sudah memberika death glare pada Yunho**_

"_**Khekekek ahjushi seme… terima kasih yah. Kau baik sekali." Ucap min dengan seringai kemenangan.**_

"_**sebulan… ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" teriakan yunho menggelegar.**_

_**END**_

**LOLLL kampret bgt nich drebel gajhenya gak ketulungan!**

**Oke terima kasih.. review berapa ajah di terima, akan saya apdet secepatnya, dan saya tamatin secepatnya. karena saya udah bosen nulis fic nih (di goreng)**

**Oke review pleaseeeeeeeeeee~**

**EL**


	6. Chapter 6

**LEE GYURA SELAMAT pemenang Reviwer terunik ^^**

**Author lagi gak suka banyak BAcot khekekkeke**

**I'M( ch 6) **

Aku membasuh wajahku di wastafel. Pikiranku kalut. Bagaimana bisa aku menyakiti changmin kemarin? Menamparnya. Hampir membunuhnya?

Aku melihat refleksiku di depan cermin. Aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi tampan pun percuma kalau tak bisa membuat changmin menjadi miliku seutuhnya.

Aku tidak menyesal melakukanya. Aku hanya tidak percaya telah menyakitinya.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan kulihat changmin yang masih tertidur seperti koala. Memeluk bantal sebagai penggantiku. Erat. Sama seperti saat dia memeluku.

Aku terseyum geli. Anak ini walau hanya 2 tahun lebih muda dariku kenapa masih terlihat seperti anak umur belasan. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang mengelus lembut surai madunya. Ku telusuri wajahnya mulai dari dahi, pelipis. Hidung, hingga bibir yang kissable itu. aku menyentuhnya lembut, memberinya rasa nyaman, Atau malah sebaliknya? Dia terusik. Mengerang lembut. Sambil mengerutkan dahi. Merasa terganggu sekali ternyata. Aku meluncurkan kecupan sayang di bibir manisnya.

Manis sekali.

Drrrt Drttt Drttt

Suara getar itu mengusik aktifitasku. Aku melepas kecupanku dari bibir changmin. Sial aku belum sempat melumatnya.

Drrrt Drrrrt Drrrrt

Aku makin terusik saja. Ku cari sumber suara itu, dan ternyata Hp changmin yang ada di sakunya. Kuambil benda itu Sekalian meraba-raba pahanya. aku heran, Changmin tidur sepeti orang mati. Ada sesuatu bergetar di sakunya. Dia sama sekali tidak terusik. Apa dia tidak akan bangun kalau aku memperkosanya disini? Sekarang? Aku menampar diriku sendiri. Dellusional.

Coordi Noona

Nama ini menyebalkan sekali. Aku tahu dia akan menelpon changmin cepat atau lamabat.

"Hallo.."

"Changmin?"

"Ini Jung Yunho"

"Oh… Jung-ssi, apa anda sudah puas bermain-main dengan chnagmin?. Tolong berikan Kepada Changmin sekarang."

"Dia sedang tertidur. Aku tidak mau membangunkanya"

"Jung-ssi saya mohon. Saya tahu anda bisa melakukan apa saja yang anda mau. Tapi ini penting dan saya mau berbicara dengan Changmin. Sekarang?!"

"Kau bisa mengatakanya padaku. Aku akan memberitahukanya pada Changmin saat dia sudah bangun nanti."

"Jung-ssi apa anda mengerti kata "Penting" kalau anda mengerti sekali lagi tolong berikan pada Changmin. Sekarang"

"Anda lucu sekali Coordi Noona, tentu aku tahu apa yang di maksud "penting". tapi Kepentinganku adalah membiarkan Changmin beristirahat cukup dan tidak mengiterupsi tidurnya. Dan jujur aku tak begitu peduli dengan kepentinganmu." Aku berbicara panjang lebar pada Coordi Noona di seberang, sambil melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar. Menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Lalu mengambil air mineral untuk membasahi tenggorokanku. Aku hampir tersedak saat mendengar apa yang Coordi Noona katakan.

"Ini bukan Kepentinganku, tapi Kepentingan Changmin. Saya tahu anda begitu menyukai Changmin. Tapi bisakah anda tidak kekanak-kanakan? Melakukan apa saja yang anda inginkan. Dan merusak kehidupan Changmin seperti ini?"

"Apa maksudmu aku merusak kehidupan Chnagmin?" aku menjawab hampir berdesis. Aku menghancurkan kehidupan Changmin? Yang benar saja.

"Karena anda membawa Changmin. Saya jadi membatalkan 3 jadwal yang harus di selesaikan hari ini"

Aku melirik jam dinding jam5 sore. Aku tidur lumayan lama dengan Changmin. Padahal aku membawa Changmin dari lokasi Syuting sekitar jam 11 siang. Jadi ingat saat aku menangis di pelukan Changmin. Seperti anak Hilang. Dan tak mau kehilangan. Aku tersenyum geli (lagi) aku jadi makin tak mau kehilangan Changmin. Pelukannya itu sangat hangat.

"jung-ssi, Jung-ssi anda masih disana"

Aissssshhh wanita ini. aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam

"Coordi Noona apapun yang kulakukan, aku berjanji tidak akan membuat Kepopularitasan Changmin menurun. Ataupun membuat namanya tercemar, apalagi menhancurkan hidupnya. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Dan aku mohon jangan menghalangi jalanku. Coordi Noona. Aku bisa memperlakukanmu semauku kapan saja aku mau . dan aku harap kau bisa mengerti akan hal penting ini. Shim Changmin itu Milik Jung Yun Ho"

Aku berbicara terlalu banyak. tak perlu menunggu jawaban darinya dan langsung menutup sambungan sepihak.

Menyebalkan.

"Hyung…"

Aku mendengarnya memanggilku. Dia keluar dari kamar, jemarinya menjamah matanya yang kelihatanya masih mengantuk. Bajunya berantakan, semua kancing bajunya tidak di kaitkan. Memang tidak bisa, karena banyak yang lepas. hasil kreasiku tadi siang.

Aku menyusuri tubuhnya yang indah, ramping dan menggoda. Sial. Kau terlalu menggoda Minie…

"Sudah Bangun?" Aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabanya. Bodoh.

"…" dia hanya diam tak menjawab. Lalu duduk di meja makan berbentuk lingkaran dekat dapur. Wajahnya kusut sekali. Aku menghela nafas. Apa aku harus minta maaf?

Aku mulai sibuk membuat teh hangat. Mungkin dia memerlukanya. Mungkin juga dia lapar. Mengingat kira belum makan apa-apa dari tadi siang.

"Minumlah Minie…" aku menyuguhiya secangkir teh hangat. Tak tahu rasanya pas atau tidak. Siapa yang peduli.

"…"

Diam. Ya tuhan sampai kapan dia akan diam begitu. Apa perlu aku cium dulu baru mau bicara.

"Minie… mungkin kemarin aku terlalu kasar. Aku… mintak maaf"

Aishhh kenapa jadi seperti ini. sudahlah kalau dengan minta maaf dia mau menghiraukanku lagi.

"Kenapa Hyung? Kau bahkan terlihat seperti tak pernah menyesalinya" Ucapnya. Akhirnya. Tapi aku tak butuh kata-kata sarskame itu. aku menghela nafas.

"Yah aku memang tidak menyesalinya, tapi… setidaknya kau sekarang tahu. Apa akibatnya kalau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi" ucapku. Kata-kata ku tajam. Apa aneh kedengarannya? Dia seperti budak ku saja. Tidak. Dia bukan, tapi dia property ku. Property yang sangat berharga.

"Heh, kau ini siapa sih hyung?" aku melihatnya mendengus geli tatapannya kosong. Tanganya sama sekali tak menyentuh changkir tehnya.

" Kau masuk dalam hidupku, kau melecehkan tubuhku, kau meninggalkanku, kau meneriakiku, memukulku, hampir membunuhku, menangis di depanku, memohon padaku, sekarang kau memerintahku hiks… kau anggap aku ini apa hyung… hiks… kau tak tahu betapa takutnya aku hiks hyung.. hiks… kau tak tahu hyung…" Mataku melebar mendengar Ucapan Changmin serta melihatnya terisak seperti itu. oh tuhan. Aku… aku juga tak tahu Changmin-ah.. aku hanya ingin memilikimu. Aku tak mau kau di sentuh oleh hye kyo.

"Mine… Shhh minie.. maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…" aku beranjak dari kursiku dan memeluknya erat. Mengusap punggung dan kepalanya. Mengecup pelipisnya. Mengucapkan kata maaf yang kali ini aku tulus, entah. aku tak mau melihatnya seperti ini. aku tidak mau.

"Kau tak tahu hyung… Hiks… kau tak tahu… hiks… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Hyung… hiks aku takut hyung… takut…."

Aku melebarkan matak sekali lagi.

Changmin…

Takut ku tinggalkan…

Aku mempererat pelukanku padanya semakin menekan tubuhnya padaku. Menghangatkanya. Memberi tahunya bahwa aku ada.

"Maaf Minie… Maaf… aku tidak akan pernah meninggallkan mu lagi"

"Nghh" aku mengerang saat merasakan benda basah di leherku. Aku melihat kebawah. Mata itu sayu. Kesepian. Benci. Takut semua jadi satu

Kenapa dengan Changmin ah…

"Hyung… Sentuh aku Hyung…. Sentuh Seperti biasanya… Hiks… Sentuh aku Hyung.. Ku mohon" gendang telingaku seakan tembus. Aku mendengar Changmin memohon. Ingin ku sentuh? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Tanganya mencengkeram kemejaku kuat hingga lusut. Matanya penuh dengan air mata. Bibirnya bergetar. Pucat.

Aku ingin menangis melihatnya…

Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya Changminah…

"Hyung.. Ku- mohon…" sekali lagi mata itu menyipit dan meneteskan bening ke pipi nya yang sudah basah. Aku tidak Tahan.

Kutarik tengkuknya dan kucium bibirnya. Kulumat bibir kenyal itu. sensasi asin akibat air matanya bercampur dengan saliva kami. Kedua tanganya mulai merangkul leherku. Ku raih pinggang rampingnya ku tekan bersamaan dengan tengkuknya agar makin dekat dan memperdalam ciuman kami.

Bibirnya seperti candu. Tak pernah cukup aku merasakanya. Lidahku mulai menyusuri setiap inci dari mulutnya. Menginvasi rongganya yang hangat. Mengabsen setiap digit giginya. Lidah ku bergulat indah dengan lidahnya. Basah, panas, dan sesak itu yang kurasakan. Bukan sesak karena udara yang minim kurasakan. namun dadaku sesak, sesak merasakan kesedihan Changmin. Sesak sekali sampai ingin mati rasanya.

"Nghhh Hyung…" desahannya seperti melody di telingaku. aku mulai menghentikan ciumanku. Kulihat wajahnya yang basah akan air mata. Matanya yang sayu penuh kepedihan. Bibirnya yang terbuka dan saliva yang menetes turun kedagu dan lehernya. Aku menjilat saliva itu. hanya untuk membuatnya bergetar. kusap air matanya yang masih mengalir.

Changmin ah kenapa kau sesedih ini?

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Aku menyusuri wajahnya yang cantik. Bibirnya masih bergetar. Aku mengecupnya.

"Hyung… bawa aku kemarmu" Ucapnya…

Jantungku berdegub kencang. Changmin menginginkannya? Changmin menginginkan ku?

Tapi kenapa rasanya tak begitu menyenagkan?

"MInie… tapi aku-"

"HYUNG! Kumohon! Sentuh Aku! Aku menginginkanmu Hyung! Lakukan apa saja yang kau mau padaku!" Changmin marah entah aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? tadi menangis. Sekarang marah.

Dia menyentuh dadanya yang terekpose melihatku penuh kepedihan.

"Kau menginginkanku kan hyung…. " ucapnya. Mungkin berdesis. Tangan halusnya mulai menyusuri tuhuhnya sendiri hingga berhenti di nipple sebelah kirinya. Mencubitnya hingga keras dan berwarna merah muda. YA TUHAN begini kah cara Shim Changmin menggoda seseorang? Kalau kau berani bertindak seperti ini dihadapan orang lain. aku berjanji akan bunuh diri dan membunuhmu sekaligus Shim Changmin!

"Hyung ku mohon…"

Aku mengerartkan bibirku. Bukan masalah SEX changmin ah! Kenapa dia tak mau mengerti. aku menginginkanya lebih dari siapapun. Tapi aku tidak mau menyentuhnya saat dia terlihat sangat terluka seperti ini.

GREP

Aku memeluknya. Erat

"Hentikan. Hentikan. Minie… cukup! ada apa sebenarnya… " aku berdesis. Sambil memejamkan mataku. Pelukanku makin erat.

"Aku membencimu hyung… sangat sangat mebencimu"

Kata –kata itu aku merindukanya…

**TBC**

**Hehehehheh ^-^ (DI RUDAL) **

**Saya lagi kena penyakit WB lagi Mina-san T^T **

**Maaf banget sumpah. **

**Tapi saya janji bakal di selesain kok nih fic GAJHE gak tahu kyakanya bakal jadi panjang ceritanya. *ngenes***

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT READER SEMUA AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI KALIAN DARI DALAM LUBUK HATI SAYA YANG PALING DALAM MUACHHHHHHHHH 3/ (Silent Rider Terimkasih juga)**

**Oh iya ini bonus HMI untuk pemenang Reviewer terunik ^^ LEE GYURA**

**HoMin interview (lee Gyura sebagai MC)**

**GYURA: sebenernya kalian ini pacaran gak sih?**

**Changmin: ada kah pertanyaan yang lebih mutu dari pada itu?**

**Yunho: yah! Changmin-ah tidak sopan! kita harus tetap menjawabnya ^.^**

**GYURA: kalau begitu silahkan di jawab Yunho-san**

**Yunho: sebnarnya Changmin bukan pacarku.**

**GYURA: lalu kenapa anda begitu dekat? Anda suka grepe2 paha changmin, suka lirik2 gak jelas di atas panggung, bahkan kabarnya kalian dulu sekamar bareng kan? Di samping itu anda juga sering makek baju changmin barang2 changmin bakan celana dalam changmin. Benar kan?**

**Yunho: a.. ano… yah itu semua memang benar terjadi tapi sungguh changmin bukan pacara saya. ^.^"**

**GYURA: ahh.. bagai mana bisa bukan? Anda bahkan pernah bilang "aku ingin bilang I love u ke changmin" di majalah EL-SOL. Iya kan?**

**YH: iya saya tahu.. saya sering bilang I love u ke changmin tapi Changmin bukan pacar saya.. ku mohon mengertilah.**

**GYURA: ah! Saya sama sekali gak ngerti... kalau bukan pacar lalu apa apa ini semua! * kibar foto2 mesara homin***

**Changmin YAH! KAMPRET LO GYURA BERISIK! YUNHO ITU SUAMI GUE! DAN JANGAN BANYAK BACOT LAGI!**

**GYURA: mukyaaaaaaaaaaaa~**

**Yunho: ^_^ begitulah GYURA -san Changmin bukan Pacar saya tapi istri saya heheheheh ^^**

**END **

**(Author kampret) a.k.a EL**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahhhh… Hyunggg… Mnghhh..Lebih dalam Hyung…. Ahh Ahhh.. Ahhh… Hyunggg Saranghaae Yunho Hyung~~"

(ditabok kanan kiri!)

(reader: ,,/ Woi! eL kampret apa2aan itu woy! Pembukaan udah kayak geto ajah lu dasar yadong!)

Wkwkwkwkwkw maaf mina-san ^_^ (=,= tapi kalian marah2 sambil mimisan tuh~~ cih yang yadong sapa sich?) saya lagi pengen pembukaan yang bergairah biar semangat nanti bacanya LOLLL tenang tapi nich FF kagak bakalan pindah rate kok (di hajar)

Reader-san sangat anarki akhir2 ini ckckckk *elus2 pipi * (di rajam)

Khkekek gimana kangen gak sama saya? ^_^

(reader: demi kolornya bapak Lee Soo Man najis dah kangen ama loh eL! ) *gigit tembok*

Selamat untuk my dongsaeng _**Tessssaaa!**_ Reviewer terunik dan panjang ^^.

Drabelnya di akhir ya dek , #wink

**FIC REKOMENDATION **

: FATE – (author) DewiDestriaPutri (screenplays)

: SUNNY – (author) minnieluv01 (screenplays)

: Like a caffeine – (author) asisten madjikan shim-jung ( untuk ini di fandom misc/play)

Itu fanfic yang kemarin say a baca mari kita datang kesana dan review fanfic mereka ^^ biar mereka semangat bikin fanfic HoMin lagi ^^ okeh!

**Saya tahu anda yang terbaik reader-san ^^ **

WARNING: bahasa sedikit berubah dari chapter2 sebelumnya , TYPOS everywhere.

**I'M (ch 7)**

Aku mengendarai audi ku. Tak terlalu cepat namun juga tak pelan. Pikiranku kalut. 'ada apa dengan Changmin?' 'apa yang tidak ku ketahui?' pertanyaan itu semakin menghantui pikiranku. Aku baru saja mengantarkan Changmin ke apartemennya. Dan disambut dengan tatapan membunuh Coordi Noona.

Aku memijit pelipisku. Sial… sebenarnya apa yang tidak ku ketahui… aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini. ku buka HP ku dan menekan satu kontak dan menempelkanya di telingaku.

…

…

Lama… kemana bocah ini?!

…

"hallo hyung? Aissshh kenapa menelpon di jam segini sih? Aku sedang bersama pa-"

"Kai…"

"Eng? Hyung kau tidak apa-apa? Suaramu kelihatan… sedih sekali?"

"Cari infromasi Tentang Shim Changmin"

"Ehhh? Lagi? Hyung, kau mau mencari apa lagi sih? Data yang ku berikan padamu Itu aku yakin sudah lengkap"

"tidak… kau tidak memberi perincian tentang masa lalunya sebelum dia diangkat oleh keluarga Lee, aku butuh semua... foto keluarganya… latar belakang keluarganya riwayat orang tuanya, semuanya"

"Hyung… haaishhh… baiklah baiklah! itu berarti kita harus menunda masalah Song Hye Kyo dulu."

"aku tidak ingin ini berlarut kai… masalah wanita jalang itu aku akan mengurus sisanya"

"baiklah baiklah….. **Kai…. Kau bicara dengan siapa?**... ah! I.. Iya Sehun-yah aku segera kesana… aishhh Hyung sudah ya! pacaraku nanti curiga bye bye"

Tutt tuttt tutt..

Kai menutup saluran telepon, beraninya dia… aku mendesah berat. Masalah Song Hye Kyo belum selesai… dan sekarang Chnagmin…

Ya tuhan Changmin ada apa dengan mu sebenarnya…

**~I'M~**

**Changmin p.o.v**

Aku bangun dari tidur ku, keringatku bercucuran, detak jantung ku tak karuan, mata ku tak bisa tenang.

…Minmpi itu datang lagi….

"Sial!" aku mengumpat sambil berusaha membawa tubuhku menarik loker di meja mencari benda itu kiecil itu, tergesa-gesa tubuh ku gemetar aku sudah tidak tahan.

Tidak ada…

Nafasku semakin tak karuan rasa takut ini semaki menyelubungiku. Aku memaksa kaki ku melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Membuka kotak obat, aku melempar semua benda yang ada disana.

Tidak ada sial…

Dadaku sesak… sejak bertemu Yunho aku sudah jarang mengkonsumsi obat penenang. Tubuhku merosot kelantai tanganku memegang dadaku yang detaknya tak kunjung merendah. Semakin cepat. Aku tak berdaya. Kenapa… kenapa setelah kemarin Yunho hampir membunuhku. Mimpi itu datang lagi.

Aku teresot kembali ke kamar. Hanya untuk meraih HP di meja Naas. Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada Kasur king size ku. Rasanya sekarat. Kaki ku bersentuhan dengan lantai yang dingin. Aku makin takut. Ku tekan nomor seseorang yang hampir setiap 6 jam sekali menelpon ku itu. aku memejamkan mataku sambil mendengarkan nada sambung di telingaku…

Yunho… angkatlah…

Aku berharap dalam hati….

"Hallo minie tum-"

"Hyunggg... ke- kemarilah… Hyung kumohon" ucapku suaraku bergetar. Aku tidak sadar. Aku meneteskan air mata.

"Minie kau dimana"

"di rumah hyunggg ak-"

"Jangan kemana-mana sebelum akau datang! mengerti!" aku di bentak sambungan telepon diputus. Dia terdengar marah. Nafasku memburu aku butuh sesutau yang menenangkan. Aku butuh pelukan Yunho Hyung. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri dan merosot ke lantai dengan sukses. Air mataku mengalair dari mata turun kesamping dan jatuh kelantai yang dingin. Aku mencoba memejamkan mata. Mengusir rasa Takut ini. namun…

"_**Minie-hyung! Honey sangat sayang sama Hyung!"**_

"_**Um! Hyung juga sangat menyayangi Honey"**_

"_**Hyung berjanjilah tak akan meninggalkan honey"**_

"_**Tentu saya… tidak usah berjanji. Itu memang sudah seharusnya hyung lakukan"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Minie Hyung! Jangan! Umma... hentikan Hyung, umma Hiks... hyung! Jangan tinggalkan honey! Hyung!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Honey…. Honey…." Aku memanggil nama yang berharga bagiku. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu itu muncul. Semakin memeberi beban. Rasa takut. Rasa tidak nyaman. Rasa telah mengecewakan. Aku menangis tanpa suara. Rasanya makin sakit. Aku tidak kuat Hyung… Yunho Hyung… kau dimana…

BAK! Bak! Bak!

"Minie! Buka Pintunya! Minie!"

Kudengar teriakan Yunho Hyung di luar… aku mengambil remote control di atas kasur dengan susah payah. Ku tekan tombol agar pintu terbuka otomatis. Aku kembali merosot ke lantai… aku sungguh takut… sangat tak berdaya..

"Minie! Minie! Minie…" hangat, nyaman, aku merasakan Yunho merengkuh tubuhku, memeluknya erat. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, pasti khawatir… aku terisak di pelukanya. Aku menyedihkan aku tahu. Tapi aku sangat membutuhkanya.

"Hyung… hiks… aku takut Hyung… Hiks… kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku… Hiks… Hyung…"

Menyedihkan sangat menyedihkan shim changmin. Kau sangat menyedihkan.

"Sssshhh minie… Ssshhh aku disini tenaglang Ssshhh" desisan Yunho hyung kata-kata penenangnya… merasuk kedalam jiwaku. ini sangat nyaman. Perlahan aku namun pasti aku melupakan rasa takut ini. aku tak peduli dengan posisi kami yang masih berada di lantai. Yunho masih memelukku erat mengusap-usap punggungku, dan mengecup pelipis ku berkali-kali. Aku sangat nyaman.

**~I'M~**

**Yunho P.O.V**

Aku mengaduk teh hangat ini. rasanya aneh menggunakan dapur orang lain, bahkan aku jarang menggunakan dapurku. Aku mencicipinya.

Lumayan…

Aku membawa cangkir cantik milik changmin ke arah ruang tengah dimana Changmin sekarang duduk di kursi dengan meja bundar kecil di depanya. warnanya putih tulang dengan ukiran indah jaman romawi.

Selera Changmin memamang Luar biasa.

"Minumlah..." aku menyodorkan secangkir teh di depanya. Lalu duduk di kursi yang lain. Tepay di depanya.

Di menyerngit. Wajahnya ragu. Apa dia takut kuracuni?

"Tenaglah Minie.. . tidak ada racunya" ucapku mencoba menggodanya. Tapi gagal. Dia sama sekali tidak tertawa.

Changmin tetap diam… lama-lama aku jengkel. Sebenarnya ada apa?, aku bukanlah orang penyabar. Hatiku juga sakit melihat orang yang ku cintai terlihat tersiksa seperti ini. aku sudah tahu apa yang namanya sakit dan kesepian… tapi… aku tak sanggub kalau Changmin harus merasakan yang sama denganku. Sebisa mungkin aku ingin mennghilangka kesedihanya. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Dan marah saat aku menggodanya. Namun bersemu merah saat aku merayunya…

Aku ingin Shim Changmin yang seperti itu…

"Changmin… sebenarnya ada apa?" aku menggengam tanganya erat seolah berkata 'percaya lah padaku'

Changmin melihatku… matanya sayu. Meski sudah tenang. Aku masih merasakan kesedihan dan ketakutan yang mendalam di dalam matanya.

"Hyung… sebenarnya aku tak pantas hidup… akan lebih baik kalau kau benar-benar member racun di teh ini" ucapnya senyumnya tipis sangat miris. Aku memenjamkan mataku mencoba menenagkan diri. Hatiku sangat panas saat mendengarkan ucapnya. Kalau dia ingin mati… berarti dia ingin kabur dariku. Tidak tahukah dia? walau sampai neraka aku akan mencarinya!

"Ceritakan pelan-pelan…" perintahku… padahal hanya suara kecil tapi aku sangat menuntut di dalamnya, ku pengang tanganya lebih erat .

"Namaku bukan Shim Changmin Hyung… marga Asli ku Choikang… Choikang Changmin" Ucapnya matanya berair seperti tak sanggub memulainya. Changmin memandangku memelas, agar berhenti mengintimidasinya. Tapi aku tidak mengintimidasi. Aku hanya ingin tahu… ingin tahu semuanya... semua rasa sakitnya

"Tenanglah Minie… pelan-pelan saja… aku akan selalu disisi mu tak perlu takut ku tinggalkan" Ucapku. Aku tahu dimatanya ada rasa takut. Takut ku tinggalkan setelah aku mengetahui masa lalaunya.

"Aku bukan orang Korsel hyung... kewarganegaraan asliku Korea Utara. Aku bertemu Lee Soo Man ahjushi di Rusia. Di _Rusia_ aku tinggal dengan Madam Rosela... aku memanggil dia 'Mom' dia seperti ibu ku Hyung… keluarga satu-satunya saat itu" Tutur changmin. Aku tidak mengerti. Jujur aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Aku diam hanya mengusap air mata yang kini meleleh di pipinya.

"Sebelum aku tiggal dirusia… aku lahir dan hidup bahagia dengan keluarga ku di Korea utara, ibuku sangat Cantik hyung… namanya Choikang Lydia" Changmin berhenti sejenak. Mungkin dia sangat merindukan lama dia meneruskan.

" Nama ayahku Choikang Suu joon , dan aku punya adik kecil… aku sangat menyayanginya Hyung… kami memanggilnya Honey… Hiks…"

Changmin mulai terisak lagi. Aku berdiri dari bangku ku dan memeluknya. Aku tidak tega sebenarnya. pasti sakit sekali saat kau harus mengingat, apalagi menceritakan masa lalu mu yang kelam bukan?

"Minie… tenanglah… Shhh" aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalimat itu dan itu lagi. Aku menggendongnya bridal style membawanya ke kasur. Dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa malah melingkarkan kedua lenganya di leherku. memeluku erat. Manis…

Aku merebahkanya dan menyusulnya, memeluknya erat memberinya kenyamanan. Memberitahunya kalau aku ada untuknya.

Wajahnya tenggelam di dadaku. Nafasnya yang hangat menerpa kulitku. Pipinya yang basah membuat kulitku berdesir saat bertemu.

"Tapi suatu saat, ketika umurku 9 tahun aku menemukan Ayah yang sedang… sedang… Hiks.. memperkosa Honey. Hiks… aku tidak tahu saat itu kalau ayahku mengidap penyakit mental yang di sebut pedhopllia… dia menyukai anak kecil, sangat suka hiks… dan honey adalah anak kesayanganya… aku tahu dia juga sayang padaku... tapi dia lebih lebih dan lebih menyayangi honey… dan aku… aku membunuh ayahku hyung… Hiks… aku membunuhnya… membunuhnya Hyung…aku pembunuh hyung… pembunuh… " Changmin bergetar di pelukanku… ya tuhan… aku ikut meneteskan air mataku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Perih.

"Shhhhsss Changmin-ah, kau bukan pembunuh… kau hanya ingin melindungi adik mu… kau bukan pembunuh… " tak ku pedulikan suaraku yang serak dan bergetar. Aku menyakinkan Changmin.

"Tapi aku…aku meninggalkan Honey Hyung… Hiks… aku sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanya… Ibu menyuruhku pergi kerusia, aku tak tahu apapun saat itu hyung… aku tak tahu apapun… Hiks…"

Changmin semakin bergetar… kueratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya. Aku tidak sanggub lagi. kini semuanya sudah jelas. Sangat jelas.

"Ssshhh changmin sudah Cukup, cukup Changmin-ah… Shhhh aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Minie… Tidak akan pernah" Ucapku. kini aku tahu kenapa direktur Lee merubah latar belakang Changmin. Kenapa data yang kuperoleh sempurna palsunya. Changmin adalah Buronan. Ya tuhan…

Aku mengecup mata Changmin yang basah. Mengecup pipinya. Lalu meneken pelan bibirku terhadapanya. Basah sangat basah. Ciuman kami terasa asin. Karena air matanyanya. Changmin berhenti terisak digantikan dengan desahan halus seiring dengan lumatan kecil kami.

Changmin-ah… aku sangat mencintaimu…

Aku akan melindungimu…

**~I'M~**

**Author P.O.V**

"Bersulang!~" Suara para namja itu menggelegar di caffe pinggiran kota seoul itu. pesta anak anak bercengkrama membicarakan hal random. Tak jelas. Kemana alurnya akan berakhir. Hingga seorang namja imut itu mulai menayakan sebuah pertanyaan kepada temanya.

"Hei Kai… kau pasti punnya panggilan sayang utuk pacaramu kan?" Tanya Taemin dengan wajah imutnya.

"Errrmm aku memangilnya Sehun-ah… biasa saja" jawab kai enteng. Sedangkan Sehun pacarnya hanya diam enggan sekali berbicara.

"Ehhhhhh? Yang benar saja… padahal nama sehun kan imut… hem misalnya kau memanggilnya Sehunie... Hunie… atau ah! Honey! Itu man-"

BRAK!

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu, kalau kau masih sayang pada wajahmu." Ucapan Taemin terpotong karena Sehun tiba-tiba mengebrak meja mereka. Dan mengucapkan kata-kata ancaman untuk taemin. Tidak, tapi untuk semuanya.

Kai mengusap wajahnya frustasi… dia tahu sangat tahu. Pacaranya sangat benci di panggil Honey… tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa. Sehun sangat misterius baginya. Walau dia seorang informan handal. Dia tak pernah tahu apa-pun tentang sehun. Yang dia tahu hanya Satu…

Sehun Kemari untuk mencari seseorang… seseorang yang penting baginya…

Kai melangkah keluar mengejar Sehun yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu, terlalu cepat, kakinya yang panjang itu. membuat Kai harus berlari agar bisa menjangkaunya.

Kai memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Erat

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini sih… sehun-ah.." desisnya di punggung Sehun Sehun tak bergeming. Dia sangat benci dengan panggilan itu 'Honey'. hanya akan mengingatkanya pada Hyungnya. Hyung Yang telah mengkianatinya. Pergi meninggalkanya. Hyung yang selama ini dicarinya. Hyung yang sangat dirindukanya…

Sehun dan kai masih berdiri di pinggiran kota Seoul itu. di samping mereka… terpampang poster ukuran Raksasa menghiasi Tembok sepanjang jalan itu.

Poster Idol kita

SHIM CHANGMIN…

'Minie Hyung… kau dimana? Kenapa kau terasa begitu dekat...'

Ucap Sehun dalam Hati… dia sangat merindukan Hyungnya… sangat…

**TBC**

ASTAJIM… nich Fanfic makin sahdfioehfdhifdhsdihfsdighas d g #tepar mina-san terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang udah setia sama fanfic ini LOVE U VERY MUCH!

Untuk fic Jungcest… gak tahu… otak yadong saya belum berkerja maksimal khekekek (alas an!)

Oke kalau begitu sekarang Saatnya Drabel!

Jung family

"Appa Min~ akau ingin Coklat~" Jung tessa merajuk pada Appanya yang cantik itu

"Tessa-ah minta pada Dady saja Appa sedang sibuk" Ucap Cangmin mengusir anak semata wayangnya.

Tessa mempoutkan Bibirnya. Dia berlari ke ruang kerja Daddynya

"Daddy Yun~ Tessa ingin Coklat~~~" ucap tessa sambil bergelayutan di pinggang Daddynya

"Tessa memang Appa sedang apa sih kenapa tidak minta kepadanya saja" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Tessa

"Appa min sedang Sibuk dengan I-phonenya HUft mungkin-"

BRAK!

"Changmin! Bagaimana bisa kau lebih mementingkan I-phone mu dari pada anakmu!" Ucap Yunho marah sambil mengebrak meja di depan Changmin

"YAH! YUNHO apa'apaan sich! Kau piker aku sedang main2? Aku sedang berusaha me-"

"ALasan! Kau tentu harus memprioritaskan Anakmu! Di ban-"

"Ku sendiri! Pernahkah kau mengurusi anakmu?! Di kantor kerja dirumah masih kerja! Kau bah-"

"Kau piker aku kerja untuk siapa hah! Ak-"

"Bukan berarti kau boleh melupakan keluargamu! Kau i-"

"Siapa yang melupakan? Hah! Ja-"

"HUWaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Appa! daddy hentikan Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa" Tessa meraung dan menagis keras mendengarka pertengkaran Appa dan daddynya. Di Nampak takut sekali.

"Aishhh Tessa maaf" ucap kedua oran tuanya dan mencium Pipi anaknya.

Changmin di pipi kiri dan yunho di pipi kanan.

Keluarga yang romantiskan?

END

(DI BANTAI)

LOLLLLL

Oke akhir kata review please!

EL


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo Reader-san! Mana suaranyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~? (di timpukin botol) (reader:Lo kate lagi acara dangdutan apa!) khekekek ok oke mian. Kapan kalian bisa berhenti nyiksa saya.. #merana

Yoshhh selamat untuk **Bambaya (ihh namanya unyuk beuttt~) ** sebagai review terpanjang ^^/

Drablle di akhir cerita .

Jadi ceritanya di FB sudah ada groub buat HoMin Shipper Indonesia teman… silahkan Chek aja yah bagi yang punya FB ^^ (Temen saya baru buat ceritanya) disana kita bagi-bagi link donlod video,variety show yang udah di Sub. Seperti ontama, Hello, GOV, Runing Man, dan juga Fanvid homin yang keren2, DLL dan juga kabar-kabar terbaru tentang TVXQ dan juga tentunya Couple nista kita (dirajam) maksud saya couple kebanggaan kita satu ini HoMIn! Dan tidak ketinggalan juga ada kabar apdetan fic HoMin yang update atau NEW di FFn dan luar FFN. Masih lumayan (sepi) coz gak banyak yang tahu. Jadi kalau mau gabung… silahkan ADD FB aku atau Fbnya **HoMinoids Changmomo**( dia yang buat groub itu) (kalau add FB ku PM dulu sebelumnya yah... biar saya tahu… kalian siapa) lalu saya Confrim dan saya Jeblosin dech kesana ^^ khekkekkekeke #ditonyor

Oke dech kita mulai ajah yah ^^

Eh, oh iya saya kan bikin fanfic baru tuh.. judulnya **The love belong to you**…(judulnya alay bgt Lol) kalau ada yang belum tahu silahkan di baca yah. Thanks!

Oke cekidot!

**I'M (ch 8)**

"Kai… tidak perlu mencari tahu tentang Shim Changmin lagi. Fokuskan pada Song Hye kyo saja" ucap ku pada permuda bernama Kai di dedapanku.

Sekarang kami sedang berada di sebuah café kecil yang tak begitu ramai dengan desain ruangan yang simple dan apik, namun masih nampak berkelas dan elegan. Café langganan Kai.

"Hyung… aku benar-benar tak mengerti dirimu" ucap kai menimpali. Lalu menyesap capucinonya. Mata kai menyusuri sekitarnya. Melihat ruangan café itu. dia sudah lelah menanggapiku mungkin. Aku tersenyum tipis. Kusesap kopi arabika ini. rasanya nikmat, manis namun sedikit pahit.

"Hyung… kalau masalah Song Hye kyo sebenarnya kita sudah punya 80% hyung. 20% adalah pelaksanaannya, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir" ucap Kai sambil terus menyesap minumanya.

"Yah...terimakasih kai" timpalku, aku tersenyum, Hanya senyum tipis. Pikiranku akhir-akhir ini tidak karuan sudah 1 minggu semenjak Changmin menceritakan semuanya. Changmin menceritakan semuanya malam itu. Changmin yang saat itu berusia 9 tahun tidak tahu apa-apa saat ibunya menyuruhnya pergi kerusia hanya dengan membawa sebuah alamat rumah dan uang secukupnya. Changmin tidak tahu apa-apa sungguh, dia akan jadi buronan, Atau bagaimana. Dia hanya takut. Ibunya mungkin sayang padanya dan menyuruhnya kabur. Lalu bagaimana nasip ibu dan adiknya? Changmin juga tidak tahu. Selama bertahun-tahun changmin mengalami mimpi buruk yang berulang. dan hanya pelukan madam Rosela atau yang biasa dipanggilnya 'MOM' yang bisa menenangkanya. Setelah di angkat Lee Soo Man. Dia hanya berteman dengan Obat penenang. Dan sekarang… dia hanya membutuhkan pelukan dariku…

Aku mengeratkan genggaman pada cangkir di tanganku. Rasanya marah sekali. Mengetahui ini semua. Perih sekali melihat orang yang ku cintai tersiksa batin selama bertahun-tahun… aku melihat ke luar jendela. Hujan… 'apa dia sudah makan siang?' pikirku dalam hati. Aku membuka HP ku dan menekan kontak pada no 1 untuk panggilan cepat. Suara music Japanese Rock di sambut oleh telingaku. Nada dering changmin tak pernah berubah. Selalu saja X-japan Rusty Nail.

Lagu itu habis… aku tak kunjung mendengar suara merdunya. Aku mendesah kesal. Mungkin dia masih syuting. Kenapa dia harus jadi artis sih. Kadang aku jengkel dengan profesinya itu.

"Ya sudah Kai, aku mau kelokasi syuting Changmin. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan" aku berdiri dan menanyainya, merepotkan kalau harus mengantarnya juga.

"Omooww Hyung~ Kau tega sekali meninggalkan ku di tengah hujan begini." Ucapnya dia ikut berdiri dan memegnag lenganku. Aku mendesah, wajahnya itu... kadang ingin ku jitak saja.

"Haaahh Yasudah a-"

"Kai..." seseorang memotong ucapanku. Aku dan Kai menoleh pada sumber suara. Kai membulatkan matanya. Seperti melihat setan saja. Aku mengerutkan alis ku. Heran siapa dia? Tinggi, putih yah tampan lah… walau tetap Tampanan aku. Tapi wajah itu minim ekspresi sekali.

"Se Sehun-ah.. ak aku aku bisa menjelaskan ini aku.. aku" Kai gelagapan seperti ketahuan selinkuh saja. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Oh… jadi ini pacar kai itu? tidak buruk. Mungkin aku harus bermain-main sebentar.

"Kai…Jadi pulang atau tidak? sepertinya kau bertemu temanmu? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu Kai…" aku merangkul bahu kai erat, berbicara agak seductiv. Kai menegang. Bukan menegang karena sentuhanku, tapi menegang karena tatapan pemuda bernama sehun itu. aku tertawa dalam hati. Seru juga mengerjai anak kecil. Pemuda bernama sehun itu makin marah saja.

"…" kai diam… keringatnya bercucuran.

"…" pemuda bernama sehun itu juga diam… hahhh lama-lama bosan juga. Aku melepas rangkulanku di bahu Kai.

"Ya sudahlah, kalian sama sekali tidak asik" ku pasang wajah bosan ku dan ku tepuk pundak kai

"Aku pergi ya Kai, changminie ku sudah menungguku, lagi pula kau bisa pulang denganya kan" ucap ku menggoda Kai. Aku tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kai, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ku keluar. Namun ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam lenganku. Aku terpaksa berhenti untuk melihat jari-jari pucat itu meremas lenganku. Kulihat sang pemilik tangan pucat itu.

Ternyata Pacarnya Kai...

Aku tersenyum, apa saking marahnya dia mau menghajarku sekarang? Kalau iya, kebetulan sekali. Aku sedang ingin meluapkan emosi juga. Tapi ternyata tidak, setelah bibir itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Siapa Changminie mu?" nadanya Serius. Matanya menyimpan sebuah emosi yang tertahan selama bertahun – tahun, genggamanya semakin mengerat di bahuku. Aku kebingungan. Lalu melapas genggamanya di bahuku. Lama-lama bisa lecet juga kulitku.

"Siapapun dia... bukan Urusanmu anak muda" ucapku lalu melempar tanganya keras. Berani sekali dia meremas lenganku seperti itu. Aku tersenyum dan merapikan baju di bagian lengan yang lusuh akibat cengkramanya. Dan melenggang pergi…

Sempat kulihat wajah kalutnya saat itu. seperti putus asa. aku menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya lagi. Dan sekarang matanya terpejam Kai memeluknya dari belakang. Seperti adegan drama. Aku tersenyum. Dasar anak muda.

**~I'M~**

"Minie… kenapa tadi telepon ku tidak diangkat?" tanyaku pada Changmin yang sekarang sedang memakan Bentonya atau bahasa lainya Nasi kotak. Kami berada di lokasi Syutingnya sekarang.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanya Hyung… tentu aku sedang syuting" ucapnya sambil memasukan satu buah sushi salmon ke mulutnya. Dia menguyang sushinya hingga pipinya membentuk bulatan besar karena dia lahap sekali makanya. Apa benar dia ini berumur 24? Aku tersenyum dan menyentuh pingir bibirnya. Ada sedikit minyak disana.

"Pelan-pelan saja… stoknya masih banyak, kau tidak akan kehabisan" Ucapku bermaksud menggoda. Biasanya dia akan me-Deathglare-ku lalu mengacuhkanku, atau berteriak dan mengomel. Tapi sekarang…

Tidak berekspresi apa-apa. Terus mengunyah sampai makanan di dalam mulutnya habis. Aku menghentikan senyum bodoh ku. Suasananya jadi aneh… kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Hyung…" panggilnya setelah dia menegak mineralnya.

"Hmm?" timpalku sambil tersenyum dan mengelus surai madunya. Halus sekali…

Changmin memejampkan matanya merasakan sentuhanku. Kini wajahnya miring kesamping hidung dan bibirnya menempel di lenganku. Menghirupnya perlahan, dan membuat tubuhku berdesir hebat. Bibirnya mulai mengecup kulitku Lama.

"Aku mencengkram rambutnya halus dan menariknya keatas agar bisa ku lumat dengan mudah tapi saat bibir kami akan bertemu. Changmin menoleh kesamping, sehinnga bibirku mendarat di pipi kenyalnya.

"Wae?" tanyaku, kesal juga di permainkan seperti ini.

"Tidak disini Hyung… masih banyak orang" ucapnya, semburat pink mewarnai pipinya. Ya tuhan manis sekali.

"Siapa yang menggoda dan mencium lenganku tadi?" tanyaku lagi, aku benar-benar senang menggodanya… bibirku merambat dari pipi ke telinganya. Mengecup setiap inci kulitnya. Lalu lidahku mulai ingin merasakan kulit di belakang telinganya. Menjilaynya pelan, seductive dan sensual.

"Nghh… HYung…" desahanya sudah keluar. Aku menghembuskan nafas beratku di telinganya. Mengantarkan rangsangan pada syaraf di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lalu kau mau kita melakukanya dimana Changmin~ahhhh…" aku berbisik sensual di telinganya. Aku tahu nafasnya memberat. Wajahnya makin memanas.

"Hyunghh… " dia Hanya mendesah, entah… akhir-akhir ini Changmin jadi sering minta di cumbu. Aku tersenyum dan mulai menyeretnya ke kedalam ruang ganti yang sepi hanya beberapa orang staf. Para staf hanya menggelengkang kepala dan mulai keluar dari ruangan itu. Mungkin mereka sudah hapal atau bahkan jengah dengan eksistensiku di tempat ini. aku masuk dan mengunci pintunya.

Changmin menghempaskan tubuhku ke satu-satunya sofa diruangan itu. tanpa ku perintah Changmin sudah merangkak dan duduk di pahaku. Aku suka sifatnya yang agresif seperti ini. kedua tanganya menekan Bahuku. Dan kini menciumku dengan ganas melumat setiap inci bibirku. Aku masih tersenyum bahagia di tengah ciuman panas kami. Changmin begitu agresif mencengkeram suaraiku dan mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku, menuntut untuk bergulat lidah. Aku tertawa walau dalam hati. Changmin sudah berani mendominasi. Anak ini… harus di beri pelajaran.

"Achh!" Changmin memekik dan berhenti menciumiku kini wajahnya bersandar di bahuku. Berkeringat dan di selimuti nafsu…

"Mencoba mendominasi Minie? Hmmm?... nakal sekali" ucapku.

Putingnya adalah titik lemahnya. Aku baru saja mencubitnya keras hingga dia memekik. Sedikit kejam biarlah. Aku tetap bermain dengan putingnya… menariknya hingga seakan ingin lepas dari dadanya

"Ahhhhhhh… Nghhhh hyunggg! Sakit!" dia mendesah panjang dan memekik. Meremas rambutku dan menekanya kuat keleher jenjangnya, aku menjilat dan mengghisap lehernya kuat…

"Enghhhhhhhhhh… Hyung jangan mening nghhh galkan bekas ahhhhh!" Changmin mendesah di tengah ucapanya. Atau lebih tepatnya berucap di tengah desahan erotisnya. Kau tak tahu betapa aku menginginkanmu Changmin ah… ingin sekali sampai jadi Gila! Gila karena mu! Namun… dalam situasi seperti ini. aku tidak bisa lebih jauh dari pada ini. karena aku menyayangimu minie. Aku tak mau yang pertama bagimu... hanyalah sebuah Sex untuk menenangkanmu dari dari rasa takutmu. Aku tidak mau Changmin ah… aku ingin bercinta denganmu saat hatimu sudah menerimaku dan menginginkanmu…

Maafkan aku…

Karena aku tidak mau member luka baru dalam hatimu…

Dan seperti biasa Coordi Noona mengetuk pintu di saat waktu yang tepat. Aku tersenyum akhir-akhir ini aku sangat berterima kasih pada Coordi Noona. Kalau bukan karenanya mungkin aku tidak bisa berhenti.

"Sudah waktunya kau kembali minie…" ucapku parau… seluruh tubuhku sudah di selimuti nafsu. Sungguh menyiksa.

Ku kecup pelipisnya pelan dan mengancingkan kemejanya yang terlepas. Merapikan bajunya dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Mengusap peluhnya dan juga saliva di sudut bibirnya. Namun aku yakin itu saliva ku. Mengecup bibirnya sebentar hanya lumatan kecil… lalu mengelus pipi halusnya.

"Nanti ku jemput yah… " ucapku masih tersenyum. entah kenapa rasanya enggan sekali membiarkannya bekerja lagi. Ingin menculiknnya saja. Namun cukup sekali aku berperang dengan Coordi Noona. Wanita itu menyeramkan.

"Yunho… aku… aku…me- aku tidak membencimu" ucapnya lalu mengecup bibirku kilat dan melenggang pergi keluar. Aku membatu. Lalu menutup wajahku dengan lengan.

Apa tadi?

Rasanya Hatiku senang sekali. Tak tertahankan. Padahal hanya mendengar kalimat tidak romantis itu

"tidak membenciku? Mfff hahhh" aku mengulang kalimatnya membuatku ingin tertawa… tapi tidak jadi. Hanya menghela nafas. Terlalu kejam, menertawakan ucapan cinta dari kekasihmu bukan? Walau aku tak tahu itu termasuk ucapan cinta atau bukan.

Shim Changmin, aku Jung Yunho 26 tahun… benar-benar di buat Gila karena mu.

**~I'M~**

**Author p.o.v **

"Silahkan Noona muda" ucap salah satu bawahanya saat memberikan sebuah map berwarna hijau itu

Song hye Kyo membuka map itu dan meneliti satu demi satu isinya… wajahnya serius. Hingga sebuah senyum sinis terbentuk di bibirnya. Tangan lentiknya dengan hiasan kuku yang indah itu mulai meremas map tak bersalah itu dan melemparkanya kasar ke wajah bawahanya.

"APA HANYA ITU YANG BISA KAU DAPATKAN?! DASAR TAK BERGUNA! CEPAT PERGI DAN CARI TAHU SEMUA KELEMAHANYA TENTANG SHIM CHANGMIN! SEMUANYA! BRENGSEK!"

Hye kyo berteriak. Dia kalap matanya merah. Marah. Seperti frustasi entahlah. Ambisinya besar dan membara. Dia duduk lagi di kursinya. Giginya bergelemutuk. Mrendam emosi. Emosi karena tak bisa mendapatkan yang di inginkan.

"Jung Yunho… kau lihat saja sebentar lagi aku akan menghancurkan Changminmu itu hahahhahahahhahahahahahha" Hye Kyo tertawa kini wajahnya menakutkan. Karena terlalu lebar saat tertawa.

Sedangkan bawahannya hanya meunduk. Sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu.

Mereka tahu bahwa majikanya itu

Sakit…

**TBC**

**Drabel time**

**Drtttt Drtttt HP changmin bergetar, tapi orangnya sedang kebelakang Yunho melihat layarnya ada tulisan Bambaya disana. Yunho mengeratkan giginya **

"**Bambaya? Siapa dia berani-beraninya bikin nama hampir mirip sama Bambiku" yunho marah dengan alasan yang sangat konyol.**

"**Hallo?" yunho mengangkatnya**

"**Hallo? Bambiya hyung? Kau sedang apa?" ucap wanita di seberang. Sekarang background yunho adalah adegan Gunung merapi sedang meletus mengeluarkan magma panas dan api membara.**

'**berani- beraninya perempuan ini! memanggil changmin bambiya? Bahkan aku tak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu! mungkin bambi-ah! Tapi itu tetap saja beda dengan bambiya!' pekik yunho dalam Hati. Pikiranya terdengar konyol sekali LOL.**

"**Siapa kau?" yunho betanya suaranya tajam.**

"**eh… kau bukan Bambiya hyung?" Wanita itu bingung dan**

"**Bukan ak- -!"**

**Tuttt tutt tutt**

**Saluran di putus sepihak.**

**Yunho emosi dan **

"**CHANGMIN! SHIM CHANGMIN!"**

"**Hy- Hyung ada ap-"**

"**SIAPA BAMBAYA KENAPA DIA MEMANGGILMU BAMBIYA HAH?! APA DIA KEKASIH MU HAH?! APA DIA LEBIH PENTING DARIKU?! APA KAU MENCINTAINYA, JAWAB!" Yunho kalap. Sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.**

**Changmin mengerutkan alisnya. Otaknya berpikir keras mengingat siapa bambaya? **

"**KENAPA DIAM SAJA! KAU TAHU KAN AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU MENCINTAIMU LEBIH DARI APAPUN! APA BEGINI CARAMU MEMBALAS PERASAANKU SHIM CHANGMIN?! JAWAB AKU!"**

**Yunho semakin kalap tanganya mengoyak kemaja Changmin dan melampar Changmin ke tembok di belakangnya. Changmin masih bingung. Kenapa Hyungnya semarah itu padanya.**

**Dan akhirnya…**

"**HAhhh Hyung lepaskan… Bambaya itu, adiku hyung" ucap Changmin sambil mencoba melepas tangan Hyung di kerah bajunya.**

"**Seeyoun? Mana mungkin dia melakukan hal itu! kau- KAU BUKAN INCEST KAN!" **

**Changmin mendesah..**

"**Bukan Hyung.. tapi Kiyeon… dia memergokimu memanggiku bambi-ah… saat kau tidur dirumah bulan lalu. Dan dia merajuk ingin di panggil bambaya dan memanggilku bambiya… biar tidak kalah dengan mu katanya…" tutur Changmin sambil tersenyum…**

"**Tap tapi… Kiyeon tidak mungkin-"**

"**HYUNG! Kau seperti baru mengenalnya saja… huh" ucap Changmin langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya setalah meninggalkan senyum charmingnya.**

**Yunho merosot kelantai.. lagi-lagi…**

**Lagi-lagi… dia kalah dengan Kiyeon! Si bungsung itu benar-benar musuh bebuyutanya!**

**END**

**LOLLLL (di gampar)**

**shim Sooyoun dan Shim kiyeon adalah nama adik kandung Changmin. (seeyoun 1 kiyeon ke 2 )**

**Oke  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

**EL EL EL EL EL EL EL EL EL **


	9. Chapter 9

Selamat **buat ****princessmomokawaii** sebagai reviwer terunik dan panjang drabel di akhir cerita ^^

Hallo mina-san ^^ udah lama saya gak update. Terakhir Update fic collab saya sama Lim alias author Yunmin heart. Sampai lupa kalau sendirinya banyak tanggungan LOL #DitimpukinBAtu

Oke kali ini saya gak banyak bacot dah… lagi sakit solnya… Sakit Malarindu sama HoMin ;A; #DiGebukin

Hemm ngmong-ngomong kalian sehat ajah kan? Udah makan belum?

(READER: LOE KAGAK USAH BASA BASI DAH EL… #AsahGolok )

Yah oke oke oke… calm down babiehh

Tapi..~ saya mau curhat nich….~ dikit … ajah ^.~

(reader: KAGAK USAH CURHAT2AN! BANYAK ACARA LOE KAMPRET! CEPET MULAI AJAH! #NodonginGolok )

T^T oke deh oke ga jadi curhat hiksu.. cekidot….

**I'M (ch 9)**

Angin itu berhembus kencang menerpa wajah manisnya yang terhiasi cemberut di bibirnya. Manis sekali pemuda ini. pemuda yang membuatku tergila-gila ini.

"Changmininie~ kemarilah, ayo kita bersenang-senang " suaraku ku buat semanis mungkin. Entah… aku selalu bisa saja bertingkah manis kalau dengan yang satu ini.

Changmin tetap cemberut. Mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebal. Namun tangan itu tetap menyambut uluranku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Tingkahnya itu… sungguh membuatku gila.

"Kau menyeretku di depan umum... hanya untuk membawaku kesini hyung? Aku tidak suka pantai…" Suara indah itu terucap, diakhiri dengan lirih seperti gemercik air yang mengalir saat hujan.

"Tapi kalau bersama ku kau jadi suka kan?" ucapku menyakinkan dengan genggaman tangan kita yang makin mengerat. Senyum ku tak pernah hilang dari bibir ini. rasanya senang sekali. Berjalan di bibir pantai. Bergandengan tangan dengan belahan jiwamu… ahhh~ apa yang lebih indah dari ini.

Dia mendengus, tapi akhirnya senyum itu mebuang semua cemberutnya. Bibir manisnya tertarik. Pipinya bersemu. Matanya melengkung indah. Aku Menahan nafas. Ya tuhan… hanya melihatnya tersenyum sudah membuat jantungku tak karuan seperti ini.

Aku menarik pergelangan tanganya. Menyentakkan tubuhnya agar menempel padaku. Ku tekan pinggang rampingnya agar menempel tanpa cela sedikitpun.

Kening kami bersentuhan surai kami berinteraksi… aku terbius oleh kedua permatanya yang langsung betatapan dengan milikku. Hidung kami bersentuhan. Kugesekan hidung ku dengan miliknya. Senyumku tak tertahan ketika melihat bibir sintal itu melengkung membuat senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat.

Rasanya manis sekali bisa seperti ini. Rasanya ingin selamanya seperti ini.

Ku usap halus punggungnya mencoba memberinya kehangatan. Perlahan ku kecup bibir manis itu. tak ada nafsu kali ini hanya ciuman dengan lumatan Kecil.

Angin pantai menghanyutkan kami dalam situasi yang manis ini.

Tuhan... bolehkah aku seperti ini selamanya?

Angin pantai mengibarkan Syal Changmin, dan membuat Surai kita berbenturan tak karuan.

Namun Ciuman kita seperti riak… halus... dan tenang… namun menenggelamkan. Menenggelamkan ku dalam jurang cinta yang semakin dalam, dan tak ada jalan pulang.

Aku sangat mencintaimu Changminie…

Sangat…

Aku merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku, setelah melapas ciuman kami. Saling membenankan wajah di leher masing-masing. Ku kecup bahunya yang terekspose Karen potongan baju yang terlalu lebar di lehernya. Memberi kehangatan padanya. Memberi tahu rasa sayang ku padanya. Kukecup berkali kali kulit sutra itu. hanya ingin bilang 'Aku mencintaimu' dan aku merasakan dia tersenyum… Changmin tersenyum di bahuku. Aku tahu dia menjawab apa… Walau tidak ada suara, aku tahu.. dia juga mencintaiku…

.

.

.

Sekarang konverensi pers Jung Corp. dengan Shim Changmin dan…. Hahhh aku malas mengucapkan namanya…. Wanita sialan itu. sebagai Model bintang iklan kami. Aku melihat waktu di jam tangan ku.

Terlambat setengah jam…

Biarlah lagi pula aku tidak ikut dalam konvrensi pers itu. Hanya melihat. Jangan Tanya kenapa... tentu Siwon yang ikut. Selama di presdirnya. Aku mendengus geli, hanya melihat Changmin dari sini tidak apa-apa. Dia tampan sekali hari ini. aku bersendekap dan menempelkan punggungku didinding. Meresapi setiap inci wajah tampan kekasihku..

Kekasih…?

Tak ada pengakuan apapun diantara kami…

Dari pertama aku melihatnya di TV dulu.. dia sudah menjadi kekasihku. Sudah ku putuskan. Dan sayangnya dia tidak bisa menolak. Tidak boleh menolak.

Senyumku mulai hilang saat pandanganku jatuh pada Hye Kyo. Untung tidak duduk di dekat Changmin. Kalau tidak. Aku bisa saja menghancurkan acara Konversi pers ini.

Aku tersenyum kemudia saat melihat senyum palsu bahagia wanita itu. jangan salah, aku tidak terpesona. Hanya saja membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan menghilang dari hadapan ku rasanya menyenangkan sekali…

Hampir 1 minggu ku korbankan tak bertemu Changminie. Hanya untuk menyelidiki Bajingan keparat itu. Kali ini aku sungguh bersyukur pada Kai. Benar-benar informan handal.

Ah… acaranya sudah selesai.

.

"Hyung…" Changmin menghampiriku dengan Senyum. Aku memeluknya. Hanya pelukan kecil. Takut dia marah kalau lebih dari itu. bisa-bisa menghancurkan senyumnya hari ini.

"Hmm Selamat ya... kelihatanya sukses" ucapku sambil mengelus bahu dan turun kelengannya.

Dia tersenyum manis sekali. Makin lama makin tampan dan cantik saja kekasihku ini. jujur saja aku jadi takut kalah tampan.

"Hanya selamat saja? Tidak mentlaktirku?" Ucapnya mencoba menggodaku. Aishhhh tidk tahukan wajah menggodanya itu membuat jantungku tak karuan.

"Tentu minie…" Aku tertawa kecil sambil mnegelus pipinya pelan. Dia tersipu dan langsung menepis tanganku cepat. Mungkin terlalu malau kita didepan umum.

"Ja- _**Changmin-ssi..**_" Ucapan Changmin terhenti. Karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dan sial.. wanita jalang ini.

Kulihat Hye Kyo menghampiri kami, mengumbar senyum manis namun palsunya yang memuakan.

"Changmin-ssi… terima kasih untuk kerja samanya hari ini" Ucapnya. Telingaku mendadak sakit.

"Hn.. sama-sama Song-ssi" Changmin membalas. Sopan sekali. Mau membuatku cemburu lagi atau bagaimana?

"Minie… Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang" ucapku. Menarik lengannya. Sial melihatnya berbicara dengan wanita setan ini. membuatku naik darah.

"Yunho-ssi kenapa terbu- "

"_Non ne avevo idea. ti permetti di barare su una società gioiello. quello che dice, il mondo sarà? Devo urlare? far sapere a tutti. di stare lontano da questa terra e non toccare ciò che mi appartiene. Spero che tu sappia dove siete ora. addio._" Kulihat wajahnya memucat ketika aku mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Itali yang jelas dia paham sekali. Bagaimana Hye kyo? Masih berani menyentuh miliku? Ku lemparkan senyum mengejek sebelum pergi dari tempat itu. ahh aku bahkan lupa dengan seseorang yang sekarang sedang ku gandeng.

Wajahnya terlihat marah. Aku tersenyum geli. Tidak membuatnya marah sehari saja. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa.

"Yunho!" dia berhenti. menyentakan tanganya yang ku genggam. Kita berdiri dingin di area parkir yang cukup padat ini.

"Minie… aku jelaskan di restoran. Katanya kau mau ku tlaktir? Hm? " aku mencoba membujuknya. Bertengkar di area parkir bukanlah hal yang romantis.

"Kau mempermainkanku kan? Apa yang kau katakana pada Hye Kyo tadi? Sebenarnya ada apa kau dengannya?!" pertanyaannya kali ni membuatku kaku . mempermainkannya? Yang benar saja?! Aku mulai di rasuki amarah.

"Bisakah kau tidak bersifat kekanakan begini. Kita masuk ke mobil. Pergi keresto dan bicarakan semua disana" ucapku tegas. Aku menggenggam tanganya lagi. Namun di tepis kali ini makin keras.

"Apa? Bersifat kekanakan? Aku? Hahaha Jung Yunho kau jangan Kyonyol! " changmin menyentak ku. Tidak pernah dia seperti ini. Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarah?. Aku juga marah disini. Kemana Changmin yang biasanya menurut?

"Kau menciumku di tempat umum, memaksaku. Hampir membunuhku. Kau mulai masuk ke kehidupanku. setelah semuanya aku percaya padamu. Sekarang? Kau bahkan tak bisa berkata jujur padaku?. Kau.. kau tetap Jung Yunyho yang tida aku kenal!" Changmin berteriak. Frustasi kah? Ingin mengenalku? Kenapa jadi sesenang ini?. perlahan amarah ku mereda. Perlahan ku dekati dia. Merengkuhnya perlahan dan akhirnya dia penuh dalam dekapanku.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku minie… aku janji akan menceritakan semua.. aku janji.. maafkana aku.." aku berbisik di telinganya. Tangaanya yang pada awalnya hanya mengantung kini perlahan terangkat dan memeluk punngungku ,mencengkeram bajuku. Sudah kebiasaanya.

Hahhhh bertengkar dan berpelukan seperti ini juga tidak buruk. Aku mengecup pelipisnya. Aku makin sayang saja.

**~I'M~**

**Author P.O.V**

Kai melebarkan matanya. kamarnya temaram dengan Lampu neon yang redup. Duduk menghadap Laptopnya wajahnya masih Syok dengan apa yang baru saja di dapatnya. Awalnya dia ingin mencari tahu tentang asal usul Kekasihnya. Sehun. Beberapa hari yang lalu. Akhirnya Kai tahu. Marga kekasihnya itu

Choikang Sehun.

Namun apa yang di dapat.. bagai membeli produk grosiran beli 1 dapat dua. Atau seperti kata pepatah, sekali dayung 2 pulau terlampaui. Entahlah. Kai sangat Syok dengan data yang di dapatnya kali ini.

Shim Changmin tidak, tapi Coikang Changmin, Kakak Sehun. Ibu mereka Choikang lydia. Ayah mereka. Choikang Suu Jun.

Ayah mereka menghilang?

Kai penasaran. ayah mereka menghilang? bagaimana bisa? Sebelum sehun mencari tahu lebih lanjut.. perutnya tak bisa di ajak kompromi.

"Shit!" umpatnya diapun berlalri menuju WC

Dan kesalahan terbesar nya adalah….

.

5 menit kemudian…

.

"Se – Sehun-!" Kai kaget ketika baru keluar dari toilet dan mendaati Kekasihnya sudah duduk manis menghadap Laptopnya . punggung dingin itu mengahdapinya… Kai merutuki kesalahanya. Membiarkan Laptop dalam keadaan ON saat ia meninggalkannya. Kai tak bergerak. Dia tertangkap basah.

"Kai…" suara Sehun yang dingin membuat Kai lumpuh. Mendadak juga bisu.

"Jelaskan Semuanya" Sehun tak menghadap Kai. Mata bulat Sehun melihat direksi tampilan pada layar di depannya. Tak menyangka…

Kakaknya dari dulu sedekat itu. dekat sekali.

'Minie Hyung..'

Panggilnya dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Sory pendek banget… please review yang niat yah #plak maksud saya kalian mau cerita ini di bawa kemana? (yah itu pan tugas loe thor! =.=) ya saya tahu.. tapi saya juga suka menerima saran dari kalian. Chape depan mau kayak geman? Terus adegannya mau kayak apa? Terus.. entar bakala ada konflik apa. Terus entar endingnya gimana… (reader: gemena kalau gue aja udah yang jadi author! Somplak!) oke hahahah okelah.. pokoknya minta review yah mina makasihhh ^^  
**

**Drabel**

**Warning:drabel gak di edit LOL**

"**Hyung… siapa princessmomokawai?" Tanya Changmin dengan aura Horornya**

"**Emm? Apa maksudmu Changdolah… " Yunho Hyung tak peduli dengan aura Changmin. Ingat dia itu King Of innocent.**

"**Jangan pura2 bodoh hyung… aku mendengar kau meneriakan nama itu di kamarmu kemarin.. dan.. dan ada suara cewek..kau selingkuh? Kalau memang iya bilang saja hyung… " ucap Changmin lemah.**

"**chang..Changmin ah… kalau Di dia selinkuhanku… kau kau mau mengalah begitu?" Tanya Yunho takut2. Dia tiba2 menjadi gagap. Aapakah ini pertanda dia akan debut di OVJ? #plak**

"…**.. "**

"**Changmin-ah~" rengek yunho.**

"**Chang-"**

"**KAU BODOH IDIOT MANA MUNGKIN AKU MANGALAH! " **

**CLINK (bukan iklan pembersih kaca)**

**Tiba-tiba ada sinar yang yang berteberan diruangan itu..**

"**Yoo…" **

**Yunho dan Changmin membelalakan mata ada peri kesiangan yang mampir ke rumah mereka. Yunho kenal siapa peri nista itu..**

"**Prince bla bla bla sudah kubilang jangan muncul tiba2!" Yunnho menyeret prince bla bla bla itu (aduh sory namanya terlalu panjang #ditendang) dan meyeruhnya keluar.**

"**Ahh wae yooo? Kau belum melaksanakan tugasmu…! NC-an dulu sama Changminie baru aku akan pergi dari hidup mu!" ucap prince bla bla bla itu. Yunho dan author terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat nama peri yang panjang kayak kereta itu #dibantaiYunBias . sedangkan changmin yang otaknya encer.. bisa lancer ngomongnya..  
**

"**Aishhh kprinces blab la bla kumohon ini bukan sikon yang tepat…" Yunho memehon… namun sedetik sebelum peri itu pergi yunho merasakan aura membunuh dari punggungnya. Dan saat menoleh…**

**VOLDEMIN!**

**TBC**

**Eh kliru.. maksudnya END**

EL


	10. Chapter 10

Selamat untuk YoungChanBiased sebagai reviewer terpanjang Chapter 9 ^^.

Drabel di akhir.

Langsung aja sebelum saya di sembelih sama reader LOL

Note: sebeleum membaca chapter ini disarankan membeca Chapter sebelumnya. Karena pasti reader sekalaian sudah lupa sama ceritanya.

**I'M (Chapter 10)**

Aku keluar dari garasi bersama audi kesayanganku. Kesayangan karana akau membeli audi ini baru 1 minggu yang lalu. Kesayangan karena audi ini sama dengan milik Changmin-ku. Hanya beda warna. Kesayangan karena Changmin yang memilihkannya untuku. Aku mengulum senyum di bibirku yang katanya manis ini. Ingin segera tancap gas dan menuju ke lokasi syuting Changmin. Ingin segera bertemu dengan bambi ku. Namun…

Ckitttt…

Aku menginjak pedal rem keras. Jantungku hampir keluar saat tiba-tiba seseorang menghadang mobilku, kurang ajar. Ingin main-main denganku ternyata orang ini.

Tinn tinnnnn!

Aku memencet klakso nafsu. Tidak tahukah dia sudah menghambat jalanku. Tidak tahukah aku sudah begitu kangen pada Changmin dan ingin segera memeluknya.

"TSk" aku mengumpat. Dan keluar dari mobil, ingin ku tonjok saja orang asing menyebalkan ini. Aku keluar dan menutup pintu mobilku kasar dan memberi tatapan paling mematikan yang pernah ku pelajari dari changmin. Namun… saat sosok itu mendekat padaku. Aku makin mengenalnya. Bukankah itu…

Pacar Kai?

Untuk apa dia disini… aku mengerang kesal. Jangan bilang dia masih tidak terima dengan kejadian di café waktu itu. Dasar anak muda.

"Yunho-ssi" sapanya… raut mukanya aneh. Seperti orang yang tidak sabar. Tidak sabar ingin menghajarku atau bagaimana anak ini.

"Mau apa kau bocah" tanyaku sinis

"Tolong… bawa aku pada mini- maksudku Shim Changmin… kekasihmu" ucap pemuda ini. Aku menyerkitkan alis. Mau bertemu Changmin. Siapa dia? Mau apa? Menyentuh Changmn-ku untuk balas dendam padaku? Oh darahku mulai naik sekarang. Hampir saja ku layangkankan kepalan tanganku pada wajah pucatnya itu. Kalau saja HP pada sakuku tidak bergetar.

"Ck" aku berdecak. Memberinya deathglare sekali lagi. Sebelum mengangkat telponku.

"ya..-"

"…"

Agak lama aku mendengarkan Kai menjelaskan semuanya. Agak terkejut dengan kenyataan ini. Hatiku mulai tak karuan. Ya tuhan… yang berada di hadapanku ini. Honey? Honey adik Changmin? Berarti adiku juga.

"Ya… terima kasih kai, kau tidak usah khawatir... dia ada bersamaku sekarang" ucapku pada kai di seberang, sambil melirik pada pemuda yang ternyata bernama sehun itu. Adik dari kekasihku.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun hanya diam, dan aku tak mempermasalahkanya. Rasanya hening ini agak menggangguku. Tanganya yang bergemelutuk itu juga mengganguku. Ku lirik dia sikilas. Wajahnya memang pucat. Atau sekarang dia memang sedang pucat akibat tengang? Aku kembali memandang arah jalan. Mungkin dia memang tegang. Apa yang akan di lakukan Changmin kalau aku membawa adiknya? Menyuruhku menikahinya? Hahaha lama-lama delusiku makin kacau saja.

"Yunho…-ssi"

Kurasa dia memanggilku. Apa-apaan dia. 'Yunho-ssi?' gezz konyol sekali.

"Panggil aku hyung… aku ini kekasih minie hyung mu itu, jadi panggil aku hyung karena kau juga adiku"

Ucapku. Oke kuberi sedikit tekanan disana.

"Ermm ya… hyung… anoo… aku harap nanti kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada minie hyung" ucapnya pelan. Mengucapkan hal seperti itu, dengan wajah menyedihkan seperti itu. Aku sungguh tak habis pikir dengan bocah ini.

"kenapa?" Tanya ku ringan. Tak perlu terlalu kasar pada anak kecil.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanya hyung, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganya, selama ini banyak yang terjadi. Dan kalau aku tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, itu akan mengacaukan apa yang sudah dia punya" tuturnya. Aku percaya dia adik Changmin sekarang. Raut wajahnya saat resah sedikit banyak mirip kakaknya.

"Lalu? Kau akan bersembunyi selamanya?" ini bukan pertanyaan.

"Te- tentu saja tidak hyung!.. a- aku.. hanya belum siap" ucapnya, gugup, tegang apapaun itu. Aku tahu anak ini sedang tidak beres.

"Kalau begitu jangan bertemu sekarang tunggu saja sampai ka-"

"Tidak hyung! Ak- aku mau bertemu minie hyung sekarang… aku mau bertemu, hyung kumohon..." kini dia memandangku dengan jurus -mata anjing hilang dan tolong pungut aku- itu

"Hahhh"

Aku mendesah.. dia ini benar-benar adik Changmin. Bahkan mereka punya mata yang sama. Mata yang membuatku tak tega.

"Terserah apappun maumu. Tapi… jangan memaksakan semuanya kehendakmu. Changmin itu juga sangat merindukanmu selama ini. Tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah. Mimpi buruk dan-"

"Hyung, kau.. tahu semuanya?"

Lagi lagi anak ini memotong ucapanku. Aku mendesah lagi

"Ya aku tahu semuanya, kau kira aku ini apa? Aku ini kekasihnya .oke, bisakah kau berhenti memotong ucapanku terus?"

Aku jengkel juga lama lama.

"Nde hyung…"

**.**

**Lokasi shooting Changmin **

**Author **

"Changmin kau kedatangan tamu rutin" ucap salah seorang Kru pada Changmin yang sedang beristirahat di rest room. Changmin tak kaget. Hanya berdeham. 'Siapa lagi tamu rutin itu kalau bukan dia.' Pikirnya sambil meminum jus di gelasnya.

"Merindukanku" suara seksi dan berat itu masuk ke gendang telinga Changmin. Yang di ajak bicara hanya tersenyum.

Yunho menhampiri Changmin dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya. Merangkul pinggang rampingnya dan menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Changmin. Mengirupnya kuat merasakan harum tubuh changmin yang sudah bagai Candu baginya.

"Yunho… "

Desah Changmin halus ketika merasakan basah dan hangatnya lidah Yunho yang menjalar di kulit susunya.

Yunho sangat merindukan Changmin setiap detik setiap waktu setiap hari. Nama Changmin tak akan pernah hilang dari dalam pikiranya.

Bibir yunho naik kepipi kenyal Changmin dan mengecupnya saying. Matanya terpejam tanda bahwa dia benar benar menikmati apa yang tengah di lakukanya. Merembet ke samping dan akhirnya menemukan bibir tipis dan sintal Changmin. Yunho menjilat bibir bawah Changmin sensual lalu bibir atasnya secara bergantian. Lalu dikecup kecil bibir Changmin sebelum akhirnya dilumat perlahan, Melumatnya pelan seperti tengah mencicipi buah peach. Benar benar seperti Candu, bibir Changmin benar – benar candu bagi Yunho

"Nghh..Mnhh"

Desahan pun tak luput dari bibir Changmin yang masih aktif di lumat oleh bibir penuh Yunho. Changmin mengerang makin keras, menambah sensual yunho meningkat dengan liarnya. Yunho menggigit bibir bawah Changmin dan menghasilkan ruang yang lebar baginya untuk menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat Changmin. Lidah yang panas itu mengabsen deretan gigi Changmin dan melumatnya liar. Seakan-akan mengulum eskrim yang akan leleh kalau tidak segera di jilat, dilumat, dan dimakan.

"Anggk- anghh.. Nghh .."

Suara suara seperti itu hanya akan menbuat Yunho gila. Dan mabuk di buatnya. Yunho sudah akan melepaskan ikat pinggang Changmin saat kemudian dia ingat akan sesuatu. Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Changmin dan memandang Changmin, yang wajahnya sangat panas saliva mengalir di pojok bibirnya serta mata bambi yang sayu menggoda. Yunho menjilat bibirnya lagi melihat pemandangan itu. Mengambil sapu tangan di kantongnya lalu mengusap bibir Changmin dari saliva yang bercampur dengan miliknya. Lalu setelahanya dia menggunakan saputangan itu untuk mengelap bibirnya sendiri.

Yunho membantu Changmin untuk duduk kembali keposisi normal. Dan mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkan Changmin dari jeratan nafsu yang kini membelenggu keduanya.

"Changminie..."

Yunho mulai membuka mulutnya. Dan menatap Changmin lembut tepat di depan mata bambi itu.

"Sebenarnya... ada seseorang yang yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

Ucap Yunhho walau kelihatanya tenang. Changmin tahu ada kegugupan disana.

"Siapa?... kenpa kau gugup seperti itu?"

Balas Chanmin dengan memincingkan matanya. Menuntut kejujuran dari yunho.

"Gugup? Aku? Hahaha Changmin kau jangan bercanda… di dunia ini yang bisa membuat ku gugup hanya dirimu seorang"

Ucap Yunho mengoda dengan senyum tampanya itu, lalu mengecup sekilas pipi Changmin.

"huhh... hentinkan hyung. Itu menjijikan"

Jawab Changmin menaggapi gombalan Yunho.

Yunho memasang wajah terluka

"Ah… minie kejam sekali pada pangeran Yunho"

Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya menaggapi sifat yunho yang kini sudah menjadi asupan gizi baginya. Namun dari itu semua, Changmin akan tersenyum pada Yunho dan tertawa bersama.

.

Sehun melihat keduanya dari ambang pintu, Minie hyungnya tertawa sangat bahagia dengan pria yang mengantarnya kesini tadi. Tatapannya nanar. Matanya mulai berkaca. Rindu, kecewa, marah, namun juga sayang, semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam mata sehun. Bibirnya yang kering hanya terbuka dan bergetar, semua kata kata terjebak dalam suatu tempat dan tak bisa di keluarkan dari bibirnya. Dan tanpa sadar air mata itu jatuh dari mata bulatnya meluncur pelan kepipi pucatnya. Bibir yang makin bergetar merasakan panas dimatanya itu merapat dan harus rela digigit oleh deretan gigi putih sang pemilik jiwa, hingga bibirnya memutih sebelum mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar.

'_Kau bahagia minie hyung? Kau bahagia… Syukurlah kau bahagia. Tapi… mungkin selama ini hanya aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu'_

Sehun berkata dalam hati, hantinya terlukaamarah merasukinya. lalau tanganya merangkak keatas untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di wajah mulusnya.

Lalu badanya berbalik sebelum suara berat itu memanggilnya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei kau… masuklah"

Yunho memanggil sehun. Dan tubuh sehun langsung bergetar seketika. Haruskah dia menemui Minie hyungnya? bertatapan dengan hyungnya. Lalu apa yang akan di ucapkannya nanti? _'hai hyung aku merindukanmu'_ tidak itu sangat bodoh. Disamping itu amarah di dalam hatinya masih terlalu mendominasi.

Melihat Hyungnya tersenyum bahagia seperti itu sedikit banyak membuatnya marah. Sehun merasa sepertinya hanya dirinya yang mengkhawatirkan Changmin selama bertahun tahun. Namun Changmin tidak. Changmin tidak mengkwatirkannya!

Sehun membalikan badanya. Dengan wajah yang mununduk dia berjalan masuk keruangan dimana Yunho dan Minie Hyungnya berada.

Lalu dengan memantapkan hatinya sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Changmin dengan mata yang merah dan basah.

"Namaku…"

Bibir sehun bergetar hebat . hatinya berdetak cepat. Haruskah dia mengatakanya. Namun rasa pengkhianatan ini sangat sakit sekali.

"Namaau.. se- Sehun…"

Akhirnya sehun mengucapkanya.

Changmin tersenyum dan membalas.

"Ya sehun… emm anda ada urusan apa?"

Changmin bertanya lembut dan sangat formal. Itu makin membuat ulu hati sehun tertikam.

"Sehun.. nama saya Sehun…"

Air mata mulai mengalair di pipi sehun.

"Choikang sehun"

Dan runtuh semua.

Raut wajah Changmin berubah. Senyumnya Hilang. Mata idahnya melebar. Saat mendengar ucapan terakhir sehun. Bibirnya terbuka, namun tenggoroannya tercekat.

Sehun tetap mengalirkan air mata namun matanya kuat dan tajam menatap Changmin.

Dan disininah mereka.

Pertemuan yang telah dinanti-nati…

Namun apakah akan berakhir seperti ini…

Mereka tak tahu…

**TBC**

**Reader: BUNUH AUTHOR!**

**EL: AMPUN EMAK~~~~~~~~**

**/SUNGKEM/ T^T huweee reader-san sekalian maapin el. El ada beberapa masalah jadi ndak bisa update FF seperti dulu lagi. Oke el sibuk ngurusin page juga ^^ /alasan/ el sibuk ngurusin dunia nyata juga. Fiuhh begitulah… XD**

**Oke saatnya drabel nih. **

Utuk pemenang review terpanjang YoungChanBiased

.

Saat itu dorm TVXQ sangat lengang hanya tinggal Young-chan. Atau lebih akrabnya kita panggil Young saja.

Young adalah teman Yunho dan Changmin yang merangkap sebagai pembantu rumah tangga mereka. (jangan bunuh saya Young)

Young P.O.V

Aduhh susah juga punya majikan pasangan kampret kayak mereka. Pagi pagi harus ngebersihin kamar yang berantakan akibat perang tadi malem. Belon lagi banyak spre*ma di mana mana. Sofa, didding kamar mandi, dapur bahkan jendela juga. Mereka liar banget kalau lagi aktivitas malem.

Aku mengelap keringat yang bercucuran deras seperti air tejun.

Haruskan aku berhenti dari pekerjaan ini? Hiksu~ T^T/ tapi yunho hyung dan Chnagmin adalah temanku. Walau sebenernya aku PRT disini.

Ahhh apa aku harus mengundurkan diri. Aku sudah muak dengan semua sperma ini!

Ting tong

Bel berbunyi

Ahh pasti itu den yunho ama den changmin

"Yunho sudah ku katakana aku gak suka kamu pakek baju baju miliku! Kamu tahu kalau payudara mu itu besar! Dan dadamu lebar! Semua pakaianku akan melar!"

"Changmin… kumohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan memakaianya lagi. Kalau pun nanti melar aku akan mengantinya."

"Tidak! Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti dan kau itu salah yunho! Kau itu salah! Iyakan young?"

Changmin menatap young yang hanya melongo seperti ikan koi kurang makan.

"Young!"

Changmin membangunkan kecengoan Young dan young hanya mengangguk cepat. Karena takut mengambil resiko apapaun ketika changmin sedang dalam -mode ibu rumah tangga kurang biaya bulalan gini-

"Young-ya! Kau ini pihak siapa sih.. baru kemarin kau mengatakan akau boleh memakai baju baju Changmin. "

Yunho membuat ekspresi marah pada Young. Dan young hanya menggeleng kuat.

Keringat young bercucuran deras seperti air terjun Niagara.

"Young yang benar saja! Kau sengkongkol dengan yunho?"

Changmin geram dan mata bambinya melotot sampai akan keluar.

Young hanya menggeleng dan akhirnya mulai mewek ketakutan. Tangan yang sudah meremas surat pengunduran dirinya pun gemetar dan akhirnya menjatuhkan kelantai.

"Aku.. "

Young mulai bicara dan mengelap air matanya yang agak asin kebanyakan garam

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN! HUWAAAAAAAAAA MAMAAAAA~~"

Young pun menerobos yunho dan Changmin lalu berlalari keluar dorm. Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Bayangkan film film bollywood yang adegan si cewek lari lari sambil nangis gara-gara gak direstui nikah sama sharing-khan.

"Hahhh.. lagi lagi"

Yunho dan Changmin hanya mendesah melihat kelakuan young. Nyatanya mereka tidak kaget. Karena young sudah hamper 1000 kali mengundurkan diri dan kabur dari rumah. Namun tidak sampi satu jam dia akan kembali. Karena ujung-ujung nya pasti nyasar di padatnya kota soul dan hanya bisa pulang keruma mereka.

LOL

Dan begitulah kisah Young sang pemabntu rumah tangga segaligus teman duo TVXQ.

END

(digebukin reader)

OKE mina-san REVIEW PLEASE~~~

EL

(saya janji akan update saat review sudah 300 +)


End file.
